Anything Could Happen
by Anderson-Criss
Summary: Kurt Hummel, Se enamora de Adam, un chico con un oscuro pasado, el cual lo hace sufrir mucho, hasta que deba conocer a la persona indicada, en un mundo donde todo puede suceder. FIC: KLAINE (Se que el sumary es malo, pero denle una oportunidad :P )
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo, esta historia ya la habia comenzado a publicar, pero decidí cambiar algunos detalles, pero la idea principal no ha cambiado por eso la vuelvo a publicar :D

Disfruten :3

* * *

Capitulo 1: Razones

P.o.v. Kurt

El primer día de Clases, muchos piensan que será divertido, otros piensan en cuantos amigos harán… para mi, solo es un día normal, en el que trataré de sobrevivir a las burlas y a los malos tratos de las demás personas, a que cada día reciba un "tratamiento facial" de Slushie y a los Empujones del Estúpido de Karofsky y sus amigos; Hablando de él, ahí estaba y me esperaba con un Slushie en la mano,

-"Bienvenido HO-MO"- dijo, mientras lanzaba un granizado y sentí el ardor de esa sustancia en mis ojos, el frio por todo mi cuerpo, y mi peinado, pensé, "¡cielos, mi peinado!".

Estaba arruinado, estaba parado, sin poder ver, de pronto sentí que alguien me jaló y me llevo caminando a no sé dónde. No supe quien o que me trajo hasta lo que podía oír era el baño, el líquido ardía más de lo normal, por lo que no podía abrir los ojos,

–¿Quién es?- no tuve respuesta, por lo que me puse nervioso, pero tiempo después una voz me dijo –Espero que esto ayude- y comenzó a limpiar mi rostro con un paño (muy suave, por cierto) y tiempo después pude abrir los ojos, y lo vi, un año más grande que yo, con su gorro cubriendo su rubio y lindo cabello, Adam Crawford el probablemente era uno de los únicos chicos populares que no hacia sufrir a los demás, y yo no lo podía creer EL ME ESTABA AYUDANDO A MI.

Tenía que sonar rudo, no podía parecer débil frente a él, así que le dije –"no tienes por qué ayudarme, no necesito de la lastima de nadie, ya puedes irte-" el solo me miraba como si tuviera ganas de reírse y me respondió: -"no te preocupes, todos tenemos días malos de vez en cuando, no tienes porque portarte así conmigo, yo solo pensé que sería buena idea ayudarte, estabas lleno de colorante a mitad de los pasillos de la escuela y a nadie parecía importarle, yo solo creí que necesitabas ayuda

-Claro, ahora el chico popular se apiada de los perdedores ¿no?- volví a decir con rudeza y molestia

-tranquilo, yo solo creí conveniente ayudarte, sabes algo, no deberías de molestarte así conmigo, de no ser por mi aun no llegarías ni a tu casillero y dudo que siquiera pudieras encontrar el baño- ahora el estaba enojado y tenía razón, si no fuera por el yo seguiría en el pasillo con un ardor en los ojos

-lo siento, siempre suelo estar a la defensiva, me justifique al mismo tiempo que pedía una disculpa, ya que el tenia razón, y ahora me sentía avergonzado

-Descuida, en fin, nos vemos después Kurt- El dijo eso saliendo del baño con un tono de despreocupación. El sabe mi nombre, Adam Crawford sabe mi nombre, eso me hizo sentir muy feliz.

Odio la hora del almuerzo, no por la comida, si no por lo patético que es no tener amigos con los que sentarte a disfrutarla, en fin, tengo que alimentarme y sobrevivir de una vez por todas en este colegio, iba tan absorto en mis pensamientos hasta que un papel pegado en la pared me distrajo

_"TU PUEDES FORMAR PARTE DEL CLUB CORAL, AUDICIONES EN EL AUDITORIO A LAS 3:00"_

Me entere que Sandy Ryerson ya no se hace cargo del Glee club, así que será buena idea audicionar, es más que puede ser peor, aparte me gusta cantar. Iba felizmente caminando hasta que alguien y con alguien me refiero a David y sus Neandertales embarraron lo que sería mi almuerzo en mi cara, eso no me detuvo en un principio para anotar mi nombre antes de ir al baño de nuevo para limpiarme.

Eran las 3:00 era hora de audicionar para el Glee Club, estaba muy feliz al entrar al auditorio pude notar a 5 personas sentadas, una de ellas era el Sr Shue, quien ahora se hacía cargo del coro, y frente a ellos una chica de aspecto asiático que cantaba lo que parecía "i kissed a girl" de katy Perry.

– Muy bien tina, gracias- El sr shue se dirigía hacia la chica, que cantaba

-El siguiente es Ryder Lynn- uno de los chicos que estaba sentado subió y dijo- Hola, mi nombre es Ryder Y cantaré "i only have eyes for you"- el chico comenzó a cantar, no lo hacía tan mal de hecho sonaba lindo y el también era lindo

- Gracias Ryder, muy bien, Kurt Hummel, es el siguiente- el sr shue hablo de nuevo, al parecer era mi turno y estaba más que listo para cantar –Hola, mi nombre es Kurt Hummel y cantare "Defying gravity" de uno de mis musicales favoritos "wicked"- Comencé a cantar y todos estaban atentos, dos chicas que estaban ahí me veían como si me fueran a matar, pero no me importo, al final de la canción todos se pusieron de pie, incluyendo a las dos chicas, todos me aplaudieron y el señor shue con una cara sorprendida me dijo – Woooow, solo woooow, Kurt es genial, eres sorprendente- mis mejillas se tornaron rosadas y solo di las gracias baje del escenario y tome asiento.

- muy bien chicos, todos son geniales, todos ustedes están dentro del club glee, pero aun así debo pegar mañana la lista con sus nombres, Los veo a todos mañana en el salón del coro a las 3:00 de la tarde- el sr shue dijo esto y salió con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Yo procedí a salir de ahí y dirigirme a mi casa, estaba feliz de por fin tener algo a lo cual pertenecer, como no pude pensar en esto antes, porque hasta hoy me di cuenta que hay un club coral, vaya tiempo desperdiciado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, tuve el presentimiento que sería muy buen día, nadie me ha aventado un slushie y mucho menos me han aventado hacia los casilleros, y era la tercera hora, estaba tan feliz cuando de momento – Hola "HO-MO" nos extrañaste, porque nosotros si- y de momento mi espalda se impacto hacia los casilleros, vaya porque imagine que este día sería bueno.

-hey, karofsky- dijo una voz- ¿quieres dejar de molestar a los demás?- Era Adam, ¿espera un segundo adam me estaba defendiendo?

-Adam, ¿ahora defiendes a los Homosexuales, o acaso eres uno?, dime es tu novio- karofsky con un tono de burla y con una sonrisa en el rostro le dijo a Adam, Este le dio un golpe en la cara y karofsky cayó al suelo, Adam sigue golpeándolo hasta que la entrenadora Beiste llego y los separó.

-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí? Pregunto la entrenadora -ustedes dos, vengan conmigo- se llevo a Adam jalándolo de su chaqueta y a Karofsky literalmente lo llevo arrastrando, ya que había quedado muy golpeado. ¿Por qué habrá hecho eso Adam, porque me defendió, me quede pensando en todo eso, no me podía concentrar, era obvio que el chico me gustaba pero no podía creer lo que había hecho, me defendió frente a toda la escuela, enfrento a Karofsky, BUENO AHORA ES OFICIAL, ESTOY AUN MAS ENAMORADO DE ADAM.

Eran las 3 de la tarde, hora del club glee, me dirigí directamente al salón del coro, cuando me encontré a Adam, sacando algunas cosas de su casillero, me dirigí hacia él, tenía que darle las gracias, supongo que se las debo.

-Hola Adam, yo quería agradecerte que me hayas defendido, aunque no tenias que hacerlo, claro pero lo hiciste, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le pregunte, el solo volteo, me sonrió y cerro su casillero

-No tienes porque agradecerlo, no podía soportar que alguien te hiciera daño, no es correcto-

-eso ha pasado los años anteriores, ya estoy acostumbrado, aquí no pueden aceptar a alguien sin juzgarlo o burlarse de él-

-Si, pero contigo ya no mas, no si estoy yo para defenderte, ¿queda claro?- Adam me dijo con un tono muy serio acercándose a mi

-G-G-gracias- dije tartamudeando ya que Adam seguí acercándose a mi- pero ¿porque de momento tanto interés en protegerme?-

-Porque se me da la gana, tienes un problema con eso - el dijo con un tono seductor

-n-n-no, solo que me sorprende que alguien como tú, de momento tenga intención de defenderme o preocuparse por mi-

-¿a qué te refieres con gente como yo?-

- pues si, a gente como tú, POPULAR, a la que todos quieren, ¿ porque de momento el chico más popular de todo mckinley se preocupa por mí El chico gay, alguno años atrás hasta tu me lanzabas slushies y me aventabas a los casilleros, que ha cambiado ahora?- pregunte algo indiferente

-Solo, solo olvídalo ¿ok?-

- no espera, me debes al menos una explicación, dime que ha cambiado, que ha hecho que de pisotearme ahora me defiendas… -seguí hablando y exigiéndole una explicación, de repente, él, que se encontraba de espaldas, se giro, me empujo hacia los casilleros se acerco lentamente hacia mí y junto sus labios con los míos, no lo podía creer el me estaba besando, yo me deje llevar en ese beso el cual se podría decir que había esperado. De momento nos separamos, necesitábamos respirar.

-Mis sentimientos hacia ti, ¿necesitas más razones?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado :3 Nos leemos pronto


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo2: Audición

* * *

"Todos tenemos algo que nos motiva a hacer cosas que queremos"

-Mis sentimientos hacia ti, ¿necesitas más razones? -Adam me dijo eso dejándome muy sorprendido tanto por el beso, como por lo que me dijo, yo no sabía que decir, o que hacer, así que solo lo mire –Eres muy lindo cuando estas sorprendido ¿ sabes?- Me dijo depositando un beso en mi frente, se alejo dejándome aun sin decir palabra alguna

-Kurt ¿estás bien?- me dijo el Sr. Shue quien se dirigía al salón del coro

-Si si estoy bien, de hecho me dirigía al salón – Le dije sonriendo, pero aun estaba sorprendido. –Bien kurt, entonces vayamos hacia allá.

ß-

-CHICOS BIENVENIDOS AL CLUB GLEE- Dijo esto el señor Shue, gritando felizmente

-Sr. Shue, tengo muchas ideas para unos solos que podría cantar, mientras todos son mis coristas de fondo-Dijo una chica con un Ego igual de grande que su nariz, pensó Kurt, fulminando a esa chica con la mirada.

-Rachel, todos tendrán oportunidad para cantar solos ¿ok?- Dijo el Sr. Shue regañándola

-Pero, Sr. Shue…-

-Pero nada Rachel, por favor toma asiento-Rachel con una cara muy molesta tomo asiento.

-Muy bien chicos, todos estuvieron maravillosos en sus audiciones, ahora haremos un número para la asamblea de la otra semana, con el fin de darnos a conocer y juntar mas miembros para las seccionales-El sr shue estaba muy feliz –Marley y Tina, por favor vengan conmigo-Dijo el Sr. Shue. Kurt seguía en sus pensamientos hasta que el Sr shue le llamo-Kurt, kurt, por favor ven aquí-Kurt se levanto de su siento y se acerco al Sr Shue

- Veras quede muy sorprendido con tu voz, quiero decirte que tu tendrás el solo de la asamblea ¿ok?- Dijo el Sr Shue- kurt no lo podía creer estaba, muy feliz, así que solo se limito a dar las gracias y preguntar qué canción seria.

. Adam

Ahí está, tan lindo como siempre, espero que no esté enojado porque lo bese ayer, pero ESPEREN UN MOMENTO, que a Karofsky no le quedo claro que no molestara a Kurt

-Hey Homo, que le hiciste a Adam para que se convirtiera como tu ¿eh?, si es una enfermedad no quiero que me la vayas a pegar-el estúpido de Dave le decía a Kurt.

-Lo que me haya hecho no te incumbe, te deje muy en claro que te alejaras de él, o ¿acaso no entendiste, debo hacerte más moretones para que te alejes de él?- Estaba muy molesto, no me importaba golpearlo de nuevo con tal de que lo dejara solo

-tranquilo, me quedó claro que eres un marica -Dave dijo eso y se alejo

-de nuevo me había hecho enojar, iba a lanzarme encima de él y golpearlo hasta matarlo si era posible, pero unas manos muy suaves me detuvieron –déjalo, no vale la pena- Kurt dijo con esa voz que me volvía loco, le hice caso y lo abracé, el me devolvió el abrazo, duramos como 5 minutos abrazados, hasta que ambos nos dimos cuenta que todos nos miraban extrañados.

-Emmm, Kurt, puedo preguntarte algo-

-Si, claro que pasa-

-Quería saber si tú quisieras, ya sabes, ir conmigo a una… cita, esta tarde, saliendo del colegio. Finalmente dije, esperanzado.

-El solo me observaba y dijo- lo siento esta tarde, tengo ensayo en el Club Glee, el sr Shue, me dio un solo para cantar en la asamblea de la otra semana y necesito ensayar mucho- Enserio eso me puso muy triste, pero no pensaba perder una oportunidad así.

-Oh el Club Glee, ¿eh?- Yo puedo cantar, pensé, tengo que entrar y así poder estar mas tiempo con Kurt.

-muy bien Kurt, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos

P.O.V. Kurt

Este chico sí que estaba raro primero me invito a salir, luego le dije que no podía por el Glee club y el solo se alejo despreocupado porque lo rechace, creo que no le intereso tanto como pensé, da igual, tengo que ir a clases.

* * *

- ¿Disculpe, Sr shue?-

-¿dime Adam?-

-¿usted sabe mi nombre?

-Como no lo sabría te doy clase de historia-

- cierto, pero no pensé que usted sabría el nombre de todos sus alumnos-

- créeme que si conozco todos, pero bueno, ¿necesitas ayuda con historia?-

-no, no es eso, quería preguntarle, si me puedo unir al coro-

-eso sería maravilloso, nos hacen falta miembros… solo una cosa, ¿sabes cantar?-

- no muy bien, pero haré mi esfuerzo- el mintió, realmente se quería lucir así que tomó una guitarra y comenzó tocar y cantar…

(Fireflies- Owl City)

You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave tear drops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

-Eso fue increíble, me dijiste que no cantabas bien, pero cantas excelente -

- Dije que lo intentaría- rio con una sonrisa boba al final- ¿entonces estoy dentro?-

-claro que si, hoy a las 3 habrá ensayo, así que te veo a las 3 de la tarde-

-me parece bien, gracias, nos vemos Sr Shue- Ahora estaba Feliz, por fin vería más tiempo a Kurt, claro solo es para comprobar si lo que quiero e intento hacer funciona.

* * *

La cancion es Fireflies de Owl City, es uno de los grupos que quiero que salga en Glee... :3 bueno... nos leemo luego :)


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 AMARGO AMANECER

* * *

P.O.V. ADAM

Llegue a mi casa, salude a mis padres y me encerré en mi cuarto, estaba cansado de fingir que estoy feliz, que soy algo que no soy, yo no merezco vivir, yo no merezco nada de lo que tengo, no sé como saciar este dolor interno que tengo dentro de mí, yo no quiero estar aquí, no quiero vivir, pero tengo que seguir con esta farsa, tengo que seguir aparentando que soy una persona feliz, que soy alguien que valora su vida.

(El teléfono suena)

-me entere que audicionaste para el club Glee- k

-Sí, es algo que quería decirte como sorpresa, pero ya lo sabes L- A

-Sabes ahora podremos pasar más tiempo juntos-K

-sí, eso será Genial 3 – A

Tal vez Kurt sea mi salvación, tal vez Kurt me saque de este vacío que acaba con mi vida, tal vez el sea la inspiración que necesito, si tal vez el sea lo que necesito.

-Buenas noches, descansa- k

-igualmente J- A

Seguía lamentándome, y sufriendo por la muerte de Zach y Ross… Todo pase hace no más de 10 meses

FLASHBACK

-No puedo creer que me consiguieras una identificación falsa-

-Entonces no sería un buen amigo, Adam, vamos ¿te estarás maravillando de lo Genial que soy o vamos a entrar al bar?-

-Tienes Razón Zach, mejor entremos- Zach era por mucho el mejor amigo de Adam, también es Gay solo que Zach era mayor y Adam no sabía si era una buena o mala influencia para el.

-IDENTIFICACIONES, por favor- Decía un sujeto Robusto con una voz muy Profunda, Ambos chicos mostraron sus identificaciones, siendo la de uno de ellos Falsa.

-pueden pasar- Dijo el Sujeto que cuidaba la entrada del Bar

-Gracias- Dijeron ambos chicos y se apresuraron a entrar, dando gracias que el sujeto no se diera cuenta del engaño

-Te dije que estarías bien ¿ahora vuelves a dudar de tu amigo Ross?-El chico decía con grandeza

-Claro que no, Ross, Gracias- Adam calmado y agradecido le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo. Pasaron no más de 10 minutos cuando Ross desapareció, un chico se acerco a él y al poco tiempo se fue, Adam no estaba asustado, pero no sabía qué hacer así que solo se limito a sentarse en la barra a tomar uno que otro trago y esperar a su amigo.

-Disculpa, te vi solo así que pensé que tal vez necesitabas compañía- Dijo un chico que se sentaba al lado de Adam

-Oh, no gracias estoy bien- Respondió Adam en un tono despreocupado

-Mi nombre es Ross, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

-Adam-

-Adam, Lindo Nombre- Este chico no dejaba de mirar a Adam de pies a cabeza ¿Te gustaría Bailar conmigo?-

-Claro, porque no- ambos chicos se dirigieron a la pista de Baile, no pasaron más de 3 canciones que bailaron juntos, cuando ambos estaban en el coche de Ross besándose.

-Oye Ross espera- Dijo Adam, pero no tuvo éxito, ya que Ross no dejaba de besarlo, No hasta que el celular del más grande Sonó

-Hola, ¿sí?, Si ya voy- Ross colgó el teléfono algo molesto y le dio un último beso a Adam y dijo-

-Lo siento Hermoso, me tengo que ir, ¿te parece si te voy a dejar a tu casa?-

-Oh, eres muy amable, pero vine con un amigo lo mejor es que lo espere-

-Como quieras, en fin, Préstame tu Celular-Adam hizo caso y se lo dio

-Listo, ahora si me tengo que ir, espero tu llamada- Adam salió del auto de este chico y se dirigió de nuevo dentro del Bar, Espero por una hora más hasta que un Zach muy ebrio y feliz apareció

-¿Dónde estabas Crawford?, te estuve buscando-

-Oh tu sabes, por ahí perdiendo el tiempo-

-Bueno, bueno, ya debemos irnos tu mamá me golpeara si te llevo más tarde- Estaba definitivamente ebrio, "el jamás se preocupa por dejarme ir temprano o lo que mi mamá diga" Adam Pensó, pero si ya era muy tarde y tenían que irse.

Ese fue el día que conoció a un chico mayor que él, pero lindo, alguien a quien también le había gustado él. Al día siguiente le mando un texto diciendo

-Hola, no sé si me recuerdes Soy Adam- El chico esperanzado tuvo el teléfono en mano hasta después de 5 minutos Sonó

-Claro que te recuerdo, eres el más hermoso que he conocido-

-Eso creo-

-Sí, claro que si lo creo, eres hermoso, ¿te parece si vamos a tomar un café esta tarde?

-Claro que si-

-Perfecto, paso por ti a las 5:00 ¿Dónde paso por ti?

-No es necesario, como en Ohio la única cafetería decente es Lima Bean, te parece si te veo ahí a las 5-

-Me parece bien, entonces a las 5-

Adam estaba ilusionado, era feliz, tenía que decirle a su mejor amigo. Tomó su teléfono y marco.

-¿Hola?-

-Zach, que crees, tengo una cita-

-Una cita ¿enserio?-

-Sí, ayer conocí a un chico, nos besamos, me dio su número, le mande un texto y hoy lo veré a las 5 en Lima Bean-

-Oh eso es Genial, aunque ¿Gracias a quien?-

-A ti, eres el mejor amigo que pueda tener, bueno me voy, mi descanso está a punto de terminar y debo volver a clases.

-Lo sé soy el mejor amigo que alguien pueda tener-

-No exageres, Adiós-

-Adiós Adam- El chico estaba feliz por su amigo, sabía que le hacía falta salir con alguien aparte de él para varear, y ahora le dice que tiene una cita, Zach no se podía sentir más orgulloso de Adam.

En la cafetería ambos chicos se llevaron muy bien, hablaron de cosas que a ambos les gustaban, Adam se la estaba pasando Bien

-Y dime ¿Cuántos años tienes?-porque no creo que tengas 18 – dijo un sonriente Ross

-Tengo 16- Respondió Adam, con miedo

-Y como le hiciste para entrar a ese Bar-

-Un amigo mío me consiguió una identificación Falsa, así pude entrar-

-Bueno, realmente no me importa la edad, solo tenía esa duda- Dijo Ross tratando de calmar a Adam quien su sonrisa se transformo cuando Ross le pregunto su edad.

Pasaron así un mes, yendo a la cafetería a la misma hora, fines de semana Ross lo invitaba al cine, a restaurantes muy CAROS, hasta que un día Ross le pregunto lo que Adam estaba esperando desde el primer día que se conocieron

-Adam ¿me harías el grandísimo honor de ser mi novio?-

-Sí, claro que si- Adam No tardo en responder y ambos pactaron su relación con un beso en los labios, que si ya se habían besado antes, pero ahora este beso tenía otro significado.

Todo iba bien, hasta que Zach los invito a ambos de nuevo al Bar donde se conocieron, Ross acepto enseguida pero Adam estaba en periodos de examen y no podía darse el lujo de faltar, así que les dijo que ambos fueran y se divirtieran, confiaba en ambos y sabia que nada pasaría entre estos. Ambos fueron al bar, prometiéndole a Adam que este fin de semana irían otra vez los 3.

Al día siguiente Adam asistió a la escuela, tenía un presentimiento muy malo, se sentía débil y su rostro estaba pálido, pensó que estaba enfermo o algo similar, así que no le hizo caso hasta que llego a su casa, llegando se encontró con los padres de Zach, quienes tenían los ojos hinchados y rojos, Adam no tenía idea de que paso hasta que el padre de Zach hablo, o bueno intento hacerlo

-Adam- El padre de Zach comenzó con lagrimas en los ojos- Se nos fue Adam, Zach se nos fue-un poco calmado continuo con su explicación-Ayer Zach fue a uno de esos Bares, fue con un amigo, el cual estaba metido en el trafico de drogas, este chico tenía problemas con varias personas y ayer saliendo del bar, unos tipos se acercaron a ellos y les dispararon- El padre de Zach no pudo más y comenzó a llorar de nuevo- Estas palabras impactaron a Adam, el ya sabía de qué amigo hablaban, era de Ross, el dolor que sintió de repente al perder a dos personas que le importaban mucho era inexplicable, Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación, se encerró y se soltó a llorar.

Paso mucho tiempo hasta que sus padres lograron que saliera adelante, el solo se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto, no comía por dos o 3 días seguidos, solo lloraba, no fue a la escuela por algunas semanas.

Hasta que un día él se regaño a sí mismo, sea lo que sea el problema que haya tenido Ross, el lo amaba, y sabia que Ross también, Zach era su mejor amigo, su hermano de toda la vida, también lo amaba, y él sabía que Zach lo golpearía si supiera que está en su cuarto llorando en un rincón, ambos lo golpearían, así que él decidió ser fuerte y salir adelante, ellos siempre estarían en su corazón.

FIN FLASHBACK

Desde ese día, el comenzó a salir adelante pero solo por ellos dos y por sus padres, el aún se sentía vacio, tenía ganas de llorar y gritar, estaba deprimido, no salía a ningún lado, el solo se limitaba a ir al colegio, salir de su habitación para comer y cenar y estar todo el tiempo en su habitación, todo eso se hizo rutina. Hoy en día el solo se quedo con ese vacío esas ganas de decirle a Ross cuanto lo ama y decirle a Zach lo mucho que lo quiere y estima, pero ya era tarde, ya no puede decirlo de la manera en la que él quiere.

Lloró, sólo de recordar todo, a más no poder, si algo que el tenia guardado aun en su espacio hueco donde solía ir su corazón era tristeza y depresión, después de un rato, ya no le quedaban lagrimas, así que hizo lo único que lo hacía sentir bien, lo único que le hacía darse cuenta que el podía sufrir aun mas, pero que ese dolor era bueno, y prefería sentir ese dolor a sentir el que le provocaba recordar esas grandes pérdidas, Abrió su cajón y saco una navaja, con aquella navaja aliviaba su dolor, siempre cortaba sus brazos y piernas para sentirse aliviado, comenzó a hacerlo, tomo la cuchilla y la paso con mucha paciencia en sus brazos, trazando líneas, cuando eso no le fue suficiente comenzó a cortar sus piernas, una vez que sintió que el dolor era adecuado y después de tanto llorar se limpio la sangre y las lagrimas y se quedo dormido.


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui estoy de Nuevo :3 si, lo se me perdi, pero estaba inspirandome para hacer nuevos capitulos de mis 3 historias.. y si me dan permiso podre traducir una hermosa historia que lei :3 solo espero si me den permiso en fin les dejo el cap.

* * *

CAPITULO 4 ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

* * *

El día de la asamblea llegó, todo el colegio estaba sentado, todos me verán cantar ¿y si me equivoco? ¿Y si fallo?

-¿Estas nervioso?-Adam me preguntaba poniendo sus manos en mis hombros

-Demasiado, que pasaría si olvido la canción y todos me abuchean, yo solo no podría con eso-

-Vamos, te he escuchado cantar y lo haces hermoso, todos te van a amar-

-Silencio, jóvenes- El director decía a través del micrófono –Esta reunión se hizo con el fin de que nuevos talentos se den a conocer, William, tienes la palabra-El director le entrego el micrófono al Sr. Shuester y el hablo.

-En el tiempo que yo venía a esta escuela, recuerdo que el club Glee, gobernaba este lugar, ahora depende de mí y de sus nuevos miembros volver a hacerlo Brillar, Con ustedes Nuevas Direcciones- todo se volvió silencioso, es mi turno de cantar.

Oh yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

Oh please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
And please, say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand  
Now let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy  
Inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide

Yeah, you've got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand.

Termine de cantar y todos me veían asombrados, después se pusieron de pie y me aplaudieron, me animaban, ya no me odiaban, ahora me aplaudían, no pude evitar llorar.

-Eso fue fantástico, ahora hablemos de otros asuntos- el director comenzó a hablar de mucha cosas que nadie entendía. Yo de algo estuve seguro, ahora todos me respetaban por mi voz.

-muy bien kurt, eso fue fantástico- me dijo una chica que jamás había visto en mi vida ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Ya en el salón del coro después de la presentación Rachel me miraba molesta, me quería asesinar y todos los demás me veían animados.

-Bueno, creo que debemos agradecerle a Kurt porque su solo fue un éxito, ahora el Director Figgins nos ha dado permiso que cada uno de ustedes cante cada semana frente a la asamblea ¿no es eso genial?- Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar y festejaban, no puedo creer que gracias a la motivación que me dio el Sr Shue, ahora tengamos el respeto que se merece este club y claro nosotros.

-Bueno ahora si Rachel es tu turno, ven aquí, veremos tu solo para la asamblea- La chica grito de felicidad y se acerco al Sr. Shue trataba de escuchar la conversación pero…

-Muy bien Kurt, gracias a ti ahora todos tendremos oportunidad de cantar en la asamblea, y lo mejor, que así todos se querrán unir y será muy popular el club- Adam no dejaba de sonreír, me agradaba cuando sonríe, aunque su sonrisa se notaba algo vacia, fingida, tal vez sean ideas mias –Oye estaba pensando, yo no sé cantar aun, y quisiera ver si tú me quisieras ayudar-Me pregunto con un tono seductor

-Si, claro, seria agradable ayudarte- respondí, quería pasar tiempo con él y esto sería una buena excusa

-¿Bien, te parece hoy en tu casa?- pregunto él

-¿No prefieres que vayamos a la tuya?-

-No a mi casa no, no me gusta estar mucho tiempo en ella- Contesto muy nervioso

-Está bien, entonces será en mi casa-Sonreí y lo seguí mirando, es tan lindo

-Hey Kurt, no respondo de mis acciones si me sigues mirando así ¿entendido?-

-¿Que me vas a hacer?- dije en un tono seductor

-Esto- respondió el y solo se acerco y me beso

-Chicos, chicos, por favor, no nos molesta que expresen sus sentimientos, pero hay lugares para eso- El Sr. Shue estaba molesto, yo solo me sonroje y pedí una disculpa, Adam solo se reía y ambos nos sentamos.

Había algo raro en la mirada de Adam, algo inusual, eso siempre lo observe desde que lo conoci, pero han de ser ideas mías de nuevo, de seguro no es nada.

* * *

Una vez en casa de Kurt, el me ayudo a encontrar mi rango de voz, seguido de eso comenzamos a cantar lo primero que se nos venía a la mente, no puede ser posible, ¿me estoy divirtiendo?

-Muy bien Adam, eres un completo mentiroso, sabes cantar y lo haces perfecto- Me dijo Kurt descubriendo que había sido un pretexto para pasar más tiempo con el

-Escucha Kurt, yo te admiro, desde que te conocí, es lo único que hago, me sorprende tu fuerza, tu valentía al ser quien eres y no tener miedo-

-pero tú también, eres valiente, me has defendido de Karofsky y desde ese día ni él ni nadie me ha molestado-

-Lo sé, pero yo no hablo de esa clase de Valentía, hablo de la que tú tienes al pararte frente a todo el mundo y decir que eres Gay sin temor a nada, solo mis padres y… 2 amigos- me detuve ahí, recordé a Zach y a Ross, quería llorar- sabían que era Gay, tenía miedo de hablarlo en público, tenía miedo que alguien aparte de ellos supieran, miles de veces pensé en como lo haría, siempre tuve miedo, y tu ¡vaya! , simplemente lo haces.-

-ya basta, me avergüenzas, Adam, yo siempre te he visto como alguien importante para mí, tal vez antes no me hablabas o me mirabas, pero yo siempre te admire también, eras el único chico popular que no molestaba a los demás, bueno hace menos de un año que dejaste de molestar a los demás, pero yo a pesar de eso te admiraba y lo sigo haciendo-

-Kurt- dije, cambiando de tema, es ahora o nunca-Quiero estar contigo, no como un amigo, pero quiero pasar tiempo contigo, como tal, así que, ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIO?-

P.O.V. Kurt

Me quede totalmente sorprendido ante eso, yo no esperaba que el me lo preguntara así de pronto pero una parte de mi lo quería así que -Si, sería un honor- Respondí, rápidamente, el solo se acerco a mí y me beso.

-Muy bien novio mío, ahora te haré la persona más feliz de este mundo- Me dijo eso y me volvió a besar, de algo estoy muy seguro, Estoy enamorado de Adam.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, de nuevo actualizo ese fic, ya lo tenia abandonado...

* * *

CAPITULO 5: AYUDAME A SER FUERTE

* * *

Hoy justamente se cumple un año de la muerte de Zach y Ross, estaba devastado, muy triste, pero tenía que ser fuerte, ahora tenía un hermoso novio por el cual estaba dispuesto a ser feliz, el era mi motivación, o al menos eso creía

(En el salón del coro)

-Hola Hermoso-

-Hola Adam-

-¿Qué? Sin un sobrenombre-

-Aun no encuentro el Perfecto para ti- Kurt me Sonrió y le di un pequeño beso en su frente

-No hace falta que me pongas uno, yo sé que me quieres- Y si lo sabía, en su mirada lo notaba yo sabía que me quería o me amaba, pero no quise sacar conclusiones muy pronto.

-Chicos, por favor tomen asiento-Dijo el Sr Shue – Antes de decirles la tarea de Esta semana quiero presentarles a nuestros nuevos integrantes: Quinn Fabray, Santana López, Brittany S. Pierce, Finn Hudson y Jake y Noah Puckerman. Por favor denles un aplauso de Bienvenida.

-¿a qué se debe que los chico populares quieran entrar al club Glee?- Pregunto Ryder

-No es de tu incumbencia- Jake respondió

-Claro que si, este club es para los que enserio están orgullosos de estar en él, no para los que solo buscan ser más populares Y no estoy de acuerdo que por ustedes, Señores Populares nuestro Club que para nosotros es una familia se convierta en un simple club -Ryder estaba molesto

-chicos, por favor cálmense ¿ok?- Finn se dirigió a Ryder

-Si, nosotros estamos aquí porque nos agrada- Quinn Dijo

-Si, además decían que este lugar te aceptara como seas ¿no?- otra chica rubia dijo

- Brittanny tienes mucha razón, por favor siéntense todos- El Sr Shue tomo la palabra

-Chicos me sorprende que actúen así, estos chicos se quieren unir al coro y a ustedes no les parece, pensé que querían que el coro fuera popular, ustedes lograron esto en tan solo una semana, ahora estos chicos enserio quieren entrar, por favor no sean malos, En fin la tarea de esta semana será trabajar en parejas, haremos duetos- El sr Shue dijo feliz.

Todos los chicos se emocionaron y felizmente se comenzaban a ubicar por parejas- Esperen un momento, yo les asignare la pareja. Trabajaran Hombres con Hombres y Mujeres con Mujeres porque así comenzaremos a transformar el Odio en competencia, cada quien trabajara una canción, luego la cantaran y yo y un juez invitado decidiremos cual es la pareja ganadora.-

-¿Que obtendrá la pareja que gane?- Eso es una sorpresa, así que así quedan las parejas- Comenzó a decir los nombres de todos y la pareja con la que quedaban - Rachel – Tina, Kurt – Finn, Marley – Brittany , Ryder - Jake, Quinn – Santana, Noah - Adam. En ese orden a partir de mañana comenzaran Que gane el mejor y prepárense.

Kurt estaba triste porque no le toco con Adam, así ellos podrían cantar una canción Romántica, pero no ahora tenía que cantar una canción, sepa que de, con el Creído y Arrogante Finn Hudson.

-Escucha Hummel, al igual que tu no estoy contento de cantar contigo, pero para tu información y la de los demás, este club si me interesa y me gusta cantar, así que busquemos una canción rápido porque tengo practica de Football.

Adam por su parte no estaba ni contento ni feliz, Noah no le caia mal, ya habían estado juntos en muchas clases, así que fue fácil hablar con él y ponerse de acuerdo para una canción.

* * *

El dia siguiente llego y todos estaban animados por cantar y ver que iban a cantar los demás. El juez invitado resulto ser Emma, la orientadora Vocacional de la escuela.

-Rachel y Tina, por favor que prepararon- Las chicas se levantaron y Rachel comenzó a Hablar

-Cantaremos What a Feeling de Irene Cara-

(Musica Comenzo a Sonar)

Todos aplaudieron animados, si bien sabían que Rachel y Tina eran unas de las mejores voces del club, su presentación había sido Maravillosa.

-Buena canción para comenzar esto-Dijo el Sr Shue- Kurt y Finn por favor canten su canción-

-Nosotros Cantaremos Just The Way you Are de Bruno Mars- Dijo Finn animado

(Musica sonando)

Terminando la canción el Sr Shue les dijo a ambos que lo hicieron bien y siguió con la tercer Pareja, Marley y Brittany cantaron Tell Him de Linda Ronstadt, ganándose una felicitación por el Sr Shue y por sus compañeros, Marley también tenía una grandiosa Voz ,realmente todos la tenían y combinado con la habilidad de baile de Brittany, realmente habia sido una presentación única.

Los Siguientes Fueron Jake y Ryder que cantaron una canción llamada Unchained Melody de Righteous Brothers

Quinn y Santana no se quedaron atrás, también lo hicieron Genial Con su Presentación de Take my Breath Away de Berlin.

Los últimos en Pasar fueron Adam y Noah, quienes cantaron baby got back una versión de jonathan coulton.

El sr Shue quedo maravillado con todos ellos y a él y a Emma se les hizo difícil elegir, pero por fin dieron su veredicto.

-Los ganadores, que tendrán un regalo especial Son- Ambos gritaron - Brittany y Marley, ambas cantaran a Dueto, para las Seccionales- Las chicas estaban felices, si en un momento se odiaban ahora no, todos celebraban, menos Rachel, que estaba molesta por no haber Ganado.

-Muy bien Chicos, ahora que somos 12 miembros, estaremos Practicando para competir en las seccionales, que son dentro de 2 semanas, Nos vemos la próxima semana, Y, chicos, bien hecho todos, estoy orgulloso, de que este club tenga voces tan maravillosas-

Todos los chicos salieron, Adam y Kurt, salieron juntos, Kurt había notado que Adam estuvo Triste en todo momento, así que le pregunto -¿Qué te sucede?, has estado Triste todo lo que llevamos del Día-

-No es nada, solo estoy cansado-

-Adam, por favor, dime que te sucede- En ese momento Adam se desmorono emocionalmente a Kurt, diciéndole sobre la muerte de su novio y su mejor amigo.

-oh, lo siento tanto Adam, nunca me entere de eso-

-Es algo que nadie sabía, solo mis padres y yo, todos piensan que Zach murió de un accidente de Auto, nunca supe de los padres de Ross ellos desaparecieron después de ello y como a nadie le importaba, no siguieron investigando, todos siguieron con sus vidas, menos yo-

-Adam, por favor quiero ayudarte, ¿me dejas hacerlo?, Quiero hacerte feliz, quiero que recuerdes a tu mejor amigo y a Ross con felicidad, que todo lo que pasaron sea bueno- Kurt estaba llorando, no podía ver a su novio así y él quería que fuera feliz.

-Gracias Kurt, Te amo- Adam miraba a Kurt con un brillo en los ojos, no se equivoco con Kurt, el sabia que lo iba a poder ayudar, en ese momento ellos dos se amaban, no importaba nada o nadie más que el amor que se tenían entre ellos.

-También te amo- Kurt abrazo a Adam y le dio un beso en los labios, sellando así su promesa de hacer feliz a Adam.

* * *

Tal vez este fue un muy corto capitulo, pero es un capitulo clave para que se vayan defiiendo mas cosas acerca de este.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola.. espero que les vaya gustando esta Historia :3...

* * *

Capitulo 6: Nuevo…. Problema

Kurt caminaba con su amiga inseparable Santana y con Ryder, este chico se hizo muy amigo de ellos dos, ya que eran los únicos que tenían la paciencia necesaria para leerle las cosas más de dos veces, el tenia un problema para aprender y retener algunas cosas y Kurt, incluso era su tutor.

-Kurt, me puedes volver a explicar que significa esta palabra por favor- Ryder le hablaba a Kurt y este Amablemente acepto

-Si claro, mira…- Y así Kurt comenzó su explicación hasta que la campana que indicaba que era hora de clases.

-Gracias Kurt, eres un gran amigo- Ryder se acerco y abrazo a Kurt y seguido a santana y se fue corriendo, perdiéndose por el pasillo con los demás alumnos

-Ese chico es tierno y sexy a la vez, no entiendo porque esta chica Marley, no le hace caso- Santana decía mirando hacia donde iba Ryder.

-Ella tendrá sus razones, bueno me tengo que ir porque tengo clase de Historia y el Señor Shue por mucho que me ame, es muy estricto.-

-Bien, oye, no te veré en el almuerzo, estaré con Brittanny en la sala de estudio, ¿ok?- Santana le dijo con un sonrojo en la cara-

-¿Y me vas a decir que iras a estudiar no?- Kurt se reía, pero La mirada fulminante de Santana le hizo dejar de reír e irse corriendo.

-hiciste una buena elección Hummel-Gritaba la latina mientras veía a Kurt Correr.

* * *

Kurt estaba aliviado de que Santana no lo haya perseguido, porque si hubiera sido así el probablemente estaría muerto, claro es un decir, porque la latina lo amaba mucho y no se atrevería a matar a su mejor amigo ¿o sí?

-Bien chicos, es hora de trabajar, formaremos parejas, este trabajo es el más largo de todos los proyectos que haremos, así que elijan bien a su compañero, ya que tendrán que estar con él o ella lo que queda del ciclo. – Decía el Sr. Shue sentándose en el escritorio viendo como todos, buscaban a su compañero.

Kurt sabía que las únicas personas del coro que estaban en esa clase con el eran Quinn y Finn, así que supuso que trabajarían juntos, tenía que buscar a otra persona con la cual trabajar, vio que ya todos tenían pareja, excepto un chico, que yacía sentado en su lugar, justo en el rincón más olvidado del salón, con la misma cara que Kurt ponía viendo a todos sus compañeros hacer parejas.

-Oye Kurt- Quinn le grito

-¿Que quieres Fabray?- respondió con un tono molesto

-Parece que tendrás que trabajar con Nerderson- Quinn estaba riéndose de Kurt

-¿Nerderson?-

-Si, ese chico nuevo, Nerd, con ropa ridícula- Quinn siguió su explicación – ¿notas lo estúpido que se ve así? Bueno te dejo con tu pareja de proyecto-

Ignoro completamente a Quinn-Hola, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Kurt se acerco a ese chico de la mesa del rincón, de no más de 1.70 de altura, con una camisa a cuadros color verdes, con mucho Gel en el cabello y unas gafas tan grandes como él. -Me llamo Blaine, Blaine Anderson. - Kurt pensaba que estaba vestido como un anciano

- creo que ahora se porque te dicen Nerderson- Kurt rio sarcásticamente, Blaine agacho el rostro apenado, Kurt se regaño mentalmente, ya que él no era quien como para juzgar a otras personas.

-Oh tu nombre es Blaine, bien, yo me llamo Kurt, mucho gusto, parece que trabajaremos juntos- Kurt, sentía algo extraño cuando este chico le dio la mano para saludarlo, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Ambos fueron a sentarse al lugar donde estaba Kurt, todos los miraban y entre risas y una que otra burla comenzaron a hacer sentir mal a Blaine.

-No les hagas, caso, yo también pase por eso, sabes, pero ellos creen que te hacen sentir mal cuando solamente te hacen más fuerte- Kurt le sonrió al chico y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias Kurt- el chico solo se limito a agradecer y volteo de nuevo al frente, donde estaba el profesor. Al terminar la clase, Kurt decidió esperar a Blaine, para comentar como comenzarían su trabajo, Adam estaba esperándolo fuera del aula.

-Espera un momento Blaine ¿si?- Y salió corriendo hacia Adam.

-Hermoso, como te ha ido tu primer clase, dijo Adam a punto de besar a Kurt en los labios pero alguien los observaba -¿Tienes algún problema?-

-¿D-d-disculpa?- dijo Blaine que observaba la escena con mucho detenimiento.

-¿Que si tienes algún problema o porque nos observas?- Adam pregunto algo molesto

-Y-Y-YO LO siento, ya me iba- Blaine tomo sus cosas, salió corriendo pero no se dio cuenta que había tirado algo.

-Blaine, espera, Blaine, Genial has ahuyentado a mi compañero de proyecto.-Kurt regañaba a Adam en un tono Suave

-Lo siento, no lo sabía, solo que me molesto que nos mirara-

-No te preocupes, es algo tímido y todos se burlan de él, por su apariencia, pero se ve que es un buen chico-

-No lo había visto antes, pero, bueno eso no importa, te venia a avisar que no iba a poder estar contigo en el almuerzo, porque los hermanos Puckerman me invitaron a un reunión secreta, donde al parecer solo van los que ellos consideren amigos MAS CERCANOS, y por alguna razón extraña Noah cree que soy su amigo, le dije que si podía llevarte pero me dijo que no-

-No te preocupes, diviértete, no me moriré porque no estés conmigo en el almuerzo, creo que solo estaremos Ryder y yo, Santana también me dijo que no iba a estar conmigo en el almuerzo, además te veré al terminar las clases ¿no?-

-Si, si al terminar clases te espero, ¿está bien Hermoso?, Adiós, Te amo-

-También te amo- Adam se alejo de Kurt, dirigiéndose hacia los Hermanos Puckerman que estaban esperándolo más adelante – Está bien que Adam comience a tener más amigos, para varear- Dijo esto algo nostálgico cuando regreso por su mochila vio un pequeño libro con pastas color café y "Blaine" escrito en letras Doradas- Debe ser su diario, Kurt pensó, se le vino a la mente lo terrible que seria que alguien perdiera su diario, el no tiene uno, pero si lo tuviera no quisiera que si lo llegara a perder alguien lo leyera o lo enseñara a toda la escuela, así que lo guardó se dirigió a su próxima clase.

* * *

(HORA DEL ALMUERZO)

Kurt estaba en su mesa habitual, pero solo, pareciera que todos sus amigos se habían puesto de acuerdo para no estar ese día con él, se sentía raro, como antes, cuando tenía que comer solo, volvió ese sentimiento de tristeza. Observo que Ryder se sentó con Finn y el resto de los jugadores de Football y Tina y Marley estaban con las animadoras, el Club Glee se estaba haciendo más popular, todos en el club estaban dejando que esa popularidad se les subiera a la cabeza. De pronto una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos:

-H-H-H-hola Kurt-

-Blaine, que gusto verte de Nuevo- el castaño volteo hacia el Moreno.

-Lo mismo digo yo, ¿m-m-me podría sentar c-c-contigo?-

-Claro, siéntate- Kurt sonreía a Blaine, este parecía alegrarse mucho de que Kurt le haya dejado sentarse con el

-Gracias-

-Y dime ¿Qué te trae a Mckinley?- Kurt ahora estaba feliz

-En mi anterior escuela se burlaban de mí y parece que esta no es la excepción, aparte no sabía que…- Blaine dijo Tímidamente, diciendo lo último en un tono muy bajo.

-Si, así son todos, o bueno casi todos aquí –Kurt respondió no escuchando lo último que dijo Blaine, el moreno se alegro que Kurt no haya escuchado.

-Pero tú no fuiste grosero conmigo, te portaste amable, es mas ahorita me permitiste sentarme contigo, tenía miedo que no me dejaras hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no dejaría que te sentaras conmigo?- Pregunto Kurt extrañado

-En mi antigua escuela, yo quería tener amigos, quise pertenecer a algún grupo o club, pero nadie me aceptaba, todos me hacían a un lado, una vez- Dijo Blaine con lagrimas en sus ojos- me acerque a unos chicos, en el almuerzo, les pregunte si podía sentarme con ellos, así justo como lo hice contigo, pero uno de ellos tiro mi charola al piso y me dijo que me largara-Blaine termino diciendo eso con mas lagrimas asomándose por su rostro

-Pero como se atrevió a hacer eso, ¿por qué no hiciste nada?

-No me gustan los problemas, aparte fue mi culpa por acercarme a ellos, creo que debí entender desde el día en que todos me lanzaron sus almuerzos un día cuando recién llegue al colegio…-

-Como que tu culpa, tu solo querías hacer amigos, ellos fueron muy groseros contigo- Kurt se sentía ahora enojado-Tu apariencia no debe de incomodarte, esas personas no deberían de vivir en este mundo, yo vivía cosas parecidas a ti, pero ahora estoy en el Glee club y al parecer lo hice popular, tengo un hermoso novio, el que viste hace un rato, tengo amigos, que al parecer hoy se pusieron de acuerdo para no estar aquí conmigo y lo más importante me siento feliz conmigo mismo- Kurt observaba a Blaine, quien solo veía hacia Kurt con un brillo en sus ojos.

Kurt dijo comprensivamente -desde hoy tú serás mi amigo, y te sentaras aquí en esta mesa, conmigo ¿Está bien?- Kurt le sonreía a Blaine

-Si- Blaine se limpiaba algunas lágrimas y le devolvió la sonrisa a Kurt y ambos comenzaron a platicar de muchas cosas que sorprendentemente tenían en común.

Todo iba bien, hasta que un grupo de porristas y jugadores de Futbol pasaron cerca del lugar, entre ellos iban David Karofsky y Kitty Wilde, eran como los "chicos malos"

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí, nuestra estrella del Glee club ha conseguido a un nuevo "amiguito", me pregunto si tratara de hacerlo un Marica igual que el. – Dijo David, todos comenzaron a reír.

-Pero míralo Bien Karofsky, parece más la nueva mascota, es todo un ratón de Biblioteca- Kitty ahora era la que se burlaba de Blaine.- Sus anteojos, su peinado, esa ropa, es claro que se la…. -

-¡Ya basta!- Grito Kurt, haciendo que todos prestaran atención hacia lo que estaba pasando

-Nadie les da derecho de burlarse de él, aguante toda Su mierda durante mucho tiempo, pero ya no estoy dispuesto a que lo sigan haciendo conmigo o algún amigo Mío- Ni el mismo supo de donde adquirió valor, o cómo fue que pudo hacerle frente a Karofsky.

-Así que quieres defenderte, ¿ha?- Karofsky sujeto a Kurt por la camisa, el castaño no sabía qué hacer, pero volteo a ver a Blaine, quien lucía igual de asustado o más que él y entendió porque hacia esto, Blaine le recordaba a la persona temerosa que era antes, le hubiera gustado que alguien lo defendiera y ayudara cuando lo necesitaba y ahora Blaine, el chico nuevo necesitaba ayuda, y Kurt se la daría, De la nada Kurt tomo fuerzas y se soltó del agarre del Otro chico y lo aventó, haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

-Los otros dos chicos que iban con David se arrojaron hacia Kurt, deteniéndolo para que al momento que David se levantara pudiera golpearlo. –Cobardes, no saben hacer nada por su cuenta, siempre deben estar acompañados de alguien ¿no?- Dijo Kurt, tratándose de soltar del agarre de los dos chicos.

-Calla ahora, no quiero golpear a una Chica- Se burlo David, una vez que se levanto del suelo, acercándose a Golpear a Kurt, Blaine seguía en Shock, no podía hacer nada, solo observaba a Kurt, pero no podía moverse ni nada, "¿Por qué soy tan cobarde?", era la misma pregunta que se hacía cuando trataba de hacer algo.

-Ahora si Hummel, podrás querer ser una chica, pero aun así eres un sujeto, al cual puedo golpear – Dijo David, al momento que iba a golpear a Kurt, alguien lo derribo, David cayó al suelo y el chico que lo derribo seguía golpeando a David de una manera muy Brutal, las demás personas que veían la pelea no se acercaron o hicieron nada por tratar de detener al chico que golpeaba a David, ni siquiera los chicos que lo acompañaban, ellos seguían sosteniendo a Kurt, pero muy débilmente, este aprovecho eso para poder zafarse de ellos y correr hacia la persona que golpeaba a Karofsky.

* * *

- ¿Que piensan de la Amistad que Ryder y Kurt estan desarrollando?

- ¿Y que piensan de la manera en la que intrduje a Blaine a la historia?

Espero sus comentarios y opiniones :3 realmente me sirven porque asi se si lo hago bien o no :)

Ya debo de actualizar este fic una vez por semana... y estaba pensando que el dia correcto para este seran los Lunes (tengo otros dos fics que continuar, uno lo haré los viernes , el otro los jueves y este los lunes .. asi que hoy actualizo y el lunes subo un nuevo :3.. ya para comenzar a actualizar semanalmente... o si puedo el jueves lo tendrán.. pero lo mas seguro serian los viernes...

Nos leemos Despues :3


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, mis queridos lectores(s) espero que este fic enserio les este gustando.

* * *

Capitulo 7 : Somos Amigos no lo olvides.

* * *

-Ryder, ya por favor, te meterás en problemas- Kurt dijo tratando de agarrar a Ryder y alejarlo de David

-El debe aprender que no debe meterse contigo, no estás solo- Ryder seguía golpeando a David

-Creo que él aprendió la lección- Grito el Sr. Shuester, quien se acerco hacia ellos, escuchando los gritos que provenían de la cafetería. – Por favor Ryder, déjalo ya- Ryder hizo caso a lo que el Sr. Shuester le dijo.

- Vuelve a tocar a Kurt y… -

-Eso no será necesario Ryder, ahora vayamos con el director.- Dijo El Sr Shue tomando Ryder del Brazo. – Y ustedes dos- Dijo Dirigiéndose a los "amigos" de David, lleven a este chico a la Enfermería

-Pero Sr Shue, no fue culpa de él- Grito Kurt

-Lo sé Kurt, pero debo reportarlo, tal vez si habla desde ahorita con El director Figgins no lo expulsaran.

-Vamos con Ustedes Sr Shue- Dijo Kurt, miro a Blaine, quien seguía perdido, con una mirada asustada y lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, ¿Qué había pasado?, esos chicos lo habían defendido, bueno Kurt lo defendió a él y este tal Ryder defendió a Kurt, y yo no hice nada, ¿porque soy tan débil?, volvió a pensar Blaine.

-¿Blaine, te encuentras bien?- Dijo Kurt viéndolo con ternura, el moreno solo asintió –Ven tenemos que ir a hablar con el director, para que Ryder no tenga problemas por nuestra culpa, Kurt tomó a Blaine de la mano.

Una vez en la oficina del director, una vez que este escucho la versión de Ryder, diciéndole que el solo defendió a su amigo quien estaba a punto de ser golpeado por Karofsky.

La versión de Kurt y Blaine, bueno la de Kurt, porque Blaine aun tenía esa mirada de asustado, lo que hizo que Figgins les creyera aun más.

-Bien chicos, me agrada su sinceridad , pero en esta escuela no toleraremos que un alumno golpee brutalmente a otro frente a la escuela entera, es mas ningún tipo de violencia y/o acoso - Dijo Figgins, con ese acento tan característico de él.

-¿Así que no toleraran eso? Y que pasaba cuando me lanzaban al contenedor de Basura, o me arrojaban Sluhies, o me aventaban contra los casilleros, eso no es violencia- Dijo Kurt molesto

-Ellos dirán que pudo ser un accidente, pero esto no se puede decir un accidente, muchos chicos vieron como lo golpeaba así que debo hacer algo o en esta escuela harán lo que se les dé la gana-

-Ese chico Karofsky, debe ser expulsado- Comento Shuester- Ryder es un buen chico, no me sorprende que haya defendido a Kurt.

-Ryder debe ser amonestado, en cuando a David, hablare con sus padres acerca de los acosos que ha estado haciendo, estoy de acuerdo contigo William que ese chico debería ser expulsado, pero mientras, Ryder estarás suspendido 3 días-

El Sr Shue, trato de convencer al director Figgins que no lo suspendieran pero no lograron nada, tristemente El Sr Shue se disculpo con Ryder porque no pudo resolver nada.

-Ryder lo siento mucho no quise que…-

-No te disculpes tonto, lo hice por ti y Por Blaine-

-Lo sé y gracias por todo- Kurt Abrazo a Ryder y unieron a Blaine a ese abrazo, ya que él seguía mirando a la nada, confundido, pero por el fondo estaba feliz.

* * *

Blaine paso con Kurt todo el día, ya que graciosamente compartían todas las clases, también se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que Blaine respondía los problemas de Algebra o cuan fácil le era hacer ensayos muy largos Para la clase de Literatura.

Al terminar todas las clases Adam estaba esperando a Kurt en la puerta de la entrada, y este que seguía aun con Blaine, decidió despedirse de una vez.

-Blaine, me la pase muy bien contigo este día, a excepción de lo que paso con Ryder, me tengo que ir ¿ok? Adiós- Kurt se acerco y abrazo a Blaine

-Yo igual, gracias a ti y a Ryder por defenderme, estaba muy asustado- Blaine sentía que podía llorar en cualquier momento, pero solo se aferro mas al abrazo de Kurt hasta que alguien los interrumpió

-¿Kurt?, es hora de irnos, llevo un buen rato esperándote, y como no llegabas te vine a buscar- Decía Adam con un tono algo molesto

-Lo siento, solo me despedía de Blaine, sabes, es un gran tipo, me sorprende que no tenga amigos- Kurt miro a Blaine –Bueno ahora ya tiene dos, yo y Ryder-

-Awww amor, tu siempre eres tan amable con todos-Dijo sarcásticamente Adam quien se acerco y posesivamente abrazo a Kurt – Si MI novio es tu amigo, entonces yo también, Me llamo Adam Crawford-

-Blaine Anderson, mucho gusto y gracias, Adiós Kurt. - Blaine se alejo de ellos lo más rápido que pudo.

-Adam, lo volviste a asustar- Dijo dándose cuenta de los celos que tenia Adam

-¿Qué?, solo quise ser amable, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?-

-Está bien, ya vámonos- Kurt y Adam salieron de la escuela tomados de las manos.

* * *

Blaine observaba como Kurt y Adam se subían en el carro del primero. Por una parte el se sentía feliz, porque ahora ya tenía dos nuevos amigos, y por otra estaba triste. Se dirigió a su carro, aunque pareciera raro, tenía un buen auto, los padres de Blaine trabajaban mucho, y para sus padres el darle a Blaine ese auto no fue mucho problema. Se dirigió a su casa, una linda y muy grande casa, por fuera se veía lo lujosa que era.

Blaine bajo de su carro y abrió la puerta de su casa, como siempre no había nadie, se encontraba vacía, tanta casa para el solo le daba miedo, fue hacia la cocina, aun quedaba pizza, odiaba estar solo, sin nadie con quien hablar, sin su hermano, decidió dejar atrás esos pensamientos, había estado solo mucho tiempo así que no debía entristecerse ahora, metió los trozos de pizza al horno y una vez que estos estaban calientes subió con ellos y un vaso de soda a su habitación.

-Se sentía feliz, ahora tenía un amigo , bueno 2 amigos."Amigo" esa palabra suena tan rara para él, nunca había tenido un amigo o algo cercano a ello, no desde que Noah se entero de lo que era. -

* * *

FLASHBACK

-Hey Anderson, ¿estás listo para que vayamos por unas chicas lindas?-

-lo siento Puck, no puedo-

-Vamos, ¿por qué No?, tu eres mi mejor amigo sin ti no puedo hacerlo, siempre eres el que me salva de hacer tonterías y por eso quiero que me acompañes-

-¿somos mejores amigos?-

-Claro-

-¿incondicionales?-

-Si claro, a que vas con esto Blaine, ya te dije que tus anteojos, o tu apariencia de Nerd no me importa, somos mejores amigos y tú me agradas.-

-Eso me alegra Amigo, quiero decirte algo muy importante acerca de mi vida y ahora que dices eso, me siento con toda la confianza de hablarlo contigo-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-Puck, yo soy distinto de otros chicos, distinto a ti en cuanto a gustos, veras a mi no me gustan las chicas, me gustan los chicos-

-¿Eres Gay?-

-Si, pero como tú lo dijiste, somos mejores amigos y fue tonto el guardar esto, el ocultarle lo que en verdad soy a mi mejor amigo.-

-Blaine, hay veces en las que es mejor guardarse los secretos-

-A que te refieres-

-A que nunca pensé que fueras un marica, Blaine-

-Pero, Puck, soy la misma persona que era hace 5 minutos-

-y yo soy el mismo que he sido siempre, aléjate de mi, en tu vida me vuelvas a hablar, me das asco-

-Puck, por favor- lagrimas salieron del rostro del moreno

-Genial, ahora estas llorando, Anderson si sabes lo que te conviene aléjate de mí y mi hermano-

-¿y que paso con la amistad incondicional y que eres mi mejor amigo?, por favor yo no soy otra persona, solo pienso distinto a ti, eso no es nada malo-

-¿y ahora piensas culparme a mí no?-

-Tu eres un marica y yo no quiero que te acerques a mí, nuestra amistad acaba por tu culpa, a mi no me reproches- Puck se alejo mirando a Blaine con asco y repugnancia, mientras que el moreno sollozaba en voz baja, tal vez Puck tenia razón algunos secretos deberían de mantenerse ocultos.

FIN FLASHBACK

No quiso deprimirse más por eso. Si Puck no lo aceptaba que mas da, ahora tenia dos personas que lo querían y valoraban, aunque claro aun existía ese miedo a que se repita la historia. Al terminar de comer, busco en su mochila un cuaderno, en ese cuaderno tiene escritas varios versos de canciones que el mismo escribe, pero no lo encontró.

Lo busco más de dos veces, vacio su mochila pero nada, pensó que lo había dejado en su casillero, así que no se asusto mucho

-lo más seguro es que este ahí- Dijo eso para tranquilizarse, después de eso decidió recostarse un poco, hasta que se quedo dormido

* * *

Kurt estaba en su casa había recordado el cuaderno que encontró. –Como pude olvidar darle su cuaderno a Blaine, soy tan tonto- Se dijo a si mismo, sacando el cuaderno de su mochila y observándolo cuidadosamente. La curiosidad lo mataba, si Blaine era su amigo ahora, no tenia problema con que abriera su diario ¿o si?

Kurt se decidió y lo abrió, pero se llevo una sorpresa, ese no era el Diario de Blaine, era el cuaderno de canciones de Blaine Anderson. Kurt comenzó a leer letras de algunas canciones –Son muy hermosas- Pensó y siguió leyendo hasta que se durmió.

* * *

Adam estaba en su casa, hoy no tenia ánimos de nada, solo dejo a Kurt en la puerta de su casa e inmediatamente fue a la suya, el solo se recostó en su cama y así había estado todo el día, no había comido nada, estaba alegre de que Kurt fuera su novio, como ama a ese chico y también estaba feliz de que los hermanos Puckerman ahora sean amigos de él. Pero aun sentía ese vacío, había pasado un año y aun sentía que no dejaba de amar a ese chico, tampoco podía dejar de extrañar a su mejor amigo- Nadie llena el hueco de otras personas- Dijo, entonces se levanto de su cama y había una cosa, solo una cosa que lo hacía olvidarse de eso, inmediatamente abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche y saco una caja pequeña, esta contenía una navaja, aquella navaja era la única que calmaba su soledad, su dolor, su ira, todo lo que sufría, todo lo que Kurt no podía sanar esta navaja lo hacía, sentir dolor físico le hacía olvidar el mental, Tal vez suene tonto que una persona sufra así, pero él lo sabía, el no era ningún tonto el solo estaba cansado de intentar salir adelante, sentía que su vida seguía sin rumbo a pesar de que Kurt lo apoyaba, para él no era suficiente eso, el necesitaba ese dolor, ya se le había hecho costumbre hacerlo, así que no lo pensó mas, se quito la camisa que llevaba y dejo que la navaja hiriera su piel, ya no le importaban las cicatrices, ya no le importaba nada, solo cortaba el mismo la piel de sus brazos, la sangre le hacía saber que era un humano, el dolor le hacía darse cuenta que estaba vivo y las ganas de llorar le recordaban que tenia sentimientos. Una vez que termino con su "alivio" se dirigió a su baño, menos mal que su baño era exclusivo, así que abrió la llave de la bañera y una vez llena se metió en ella, dejo que la sangre se mezclara con el agua haciendo que se tiñería el agua de rojo, una vez que sintió que era suficiente, salió de ahí, tomo un baño rápido, limpio las cortadas, y las vendo ahora se sentía más aliviado, solo se vistió y acostó a dormir.

* * *

¿Que les parecio? Adam enserio esta muy herido, no sabemos que pueda pasar con el :(

Los que esperan Klaine pofavor tengan paciencia... esta historiia ira lenta, y no puedo quitarle capitulos porque(para mi) perderia coherencia... Gracias por leer :3


	8. Chapter 8

Siento haber tardado en actualizarlo, pero tuve exámenes.. en fin ahora ya estoy aquí, traje el nuevo capitulo.. disfruten :3

* * *

Capitulo 8: Sufrimiento

Cuando Adam despertó observaba las heridas le traían calma. Sonrió tristemente y se dirigió al Baño.

Una vez fuera de su casa, subió a su automóvil y se dirigió al colegio.

* * *

Kurt por su parte Se había Quedado dormido leyendo esas hermosas canciones que Blaine había escrito

-ES TARDE!- Grito dirigiéndose lo más rápido que pudo hacia el Baño, se dio la ducha más rápida que pudo haber tomado jamás, tomo el tiempo adecuado para peinarse, porque eso era lo más importante para él Su peinado y se molesto al no haber elegido con anticipación que Ropa llevaría hoy. Con suerte estaría en su salón de clases 5 minutos tarde.

-Papá, es tarde me voy, hoy tendrás que comprar algo, TE QUIERO, ADIOS- iba gritando como loco, si esto le hubiera pasado hace 1 año, el probablemente no se hubiera molestado desde un principio en levantarse, pero esta vez sí, ahora era feliz, tenía amigos, novio y sobre todo El club Glee, eso hizo que tuviera una gran motivación para ir al colegio.

Una vez en el colegio, Kurt se alegro que no hubiera tanto tráfico, llego a su primera clase justo a tiempo.

Al terminar su clase, fue en busca de Adam, al cual encontró, pero no era el mismo de siempre, ahora se notaba triste, y vacio…

-¿Adam, te encuentras bien?-Dijo kurt acercándose a abrazar a su novio

-Sí, solo un poco cansado-

-Pero ¿Por qué?- Kurt estaba muy preocupado por él.

-No es nada, estaré bien- Sonrió falsamente, pero Kurt no lo noto- Por cierto, no me esperes para almorzar, estaré ocupado, pero te buscare en la salida- Adam beso a Kurt en la frente y se alejo, dejando a un muy confundido Kurt

-con esta ya son 2 veces que Adam no quiere comer conmigo ¿Qué estará pasando?- se quedo un rato pensando, pero el sonido de la campana lo interrumpió, ya era hora de su clase de Geografía.

Al entrar al salón, se dirigió a su lugar de costumbre, justo al lado de Santana, pero ahora estaba ocupado por BRITTANY

-lo siento Unicornio, pero quiero estar con mi Novia, pero puedes sentarte en mi lugar- Dijo Brittanny señalando hacia ¿Blaine?, Kurt no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió justo a ese lugar.

-Blaine, Hola- Kurt sonreía mientras se sentaba y dejaba su mochila a un lado

- Hola- Blaine Bostezaba, se le notaba una gran pereza que hasta Kurt sintió que podía dormirse en cualquier minuto

-¿Alguien no durmió bien? –

-No, si dormí muy bien, aunque esta clase realmente me da flojera-

-oh, ya veo- Kurt se limito a decir eso - Por cierto, ¿ayer no perdiste algo?-

Blaine lo miraba confundido- No, que yo recuerde - Pero como si un rayo pasara por su mente reaccionó- ¡MI CUADERNO!, ¿tú tienes mi cuaderno?- Blaine primero estaba feliz de que ya había encontrado su cuaderno, pero después se puso algo nervioso al saber que Kurt lo había encontrado

-Sí, ayer lo encontré tirado a un lado de mi mochila- Saco el cuaderno-Toma. Por cierto esos versos son hermosos-

-Gracias- Blaine se sonrojo, mientras guardaba el cuaderno en su mochila

-Deberías de audicionar para el Club Glee y ¿si le enseñas esas canciones al Sr Shue y lo convencemos que te deje cantarlas para alguna competencia?- Kurt estaba emocionado, había olvidado que estaban en clase de geografía.

-Señor Hummel, ¿Hay algo que quisiera compartirnos?- interrumpió la profesora, ya que Kurt estaba haciendo mucho ruido

- lo siento-dijo el castaño evitando la mirada de la profesora, esta volvió a su explicación, Ambos chicos miraron al frente, hasta que Blaine le pasó un papelito a Kurt:

"No lo sé, sabes, pienso que no son muy buenas, aparte no soy un buen cantante que digamos" -B

"Eso no se sabe hasta que se sabe, deberías intentarlo" -K

"No lo sé, déjame pensarlo" - B

"Está bien"- K

Blaine volteo a ver a Kurt con una mirada llena de felicidad, Kurt le sonreía y después de eso ambos voltearon frente a la profesora. Al terminar la clase Kurt salió hablando con Blaine.

-Entonces, ¿haras la audición?- Kurt de alguna manera convenció a Blaine de que entrara al Club GLEE

-Sería maravilloso-

* * *

-Pasaron dos días y Ryder se integro de Nuevo a Mckinley, sin perder tiempo para ir tras su amigo Kurt.

-¡Kurt!- grito Ryder e instintivamente abrazo al castaño, el ojiazul estaba platicando, bueno discutiendo con la latina.

-Ya te lo dije Santana, Blaine es un gran chico y no pienso dejarle de hablar solo porque temes que tu popularidad baje, lo siento, Ryder..Hola.. Te he extrañado demasiado-

-Como quieras Hummel, pero mientras te hables con ese Fenómeno no quiero que te acerques a mí o a Britt entendiste- Santana se alejo muy molesta.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a Santana?- Pregunto Ryder, estaba triste no recibió la bienvenida que esperaba.

-Solo está asustada, no quiere que le hable a Blaine por temor a que algo me pase, y no quiere que le hable a ella si le sigo hablando a Blaine-

-Compréndela, ella solo quiere protegerte, verte bien... yo haría eso-

-Y lo hiciste Ryder, muchas Gracias por eso- Kurt comenzó a llorar frente a Ryder.

- Oh por favor... no llores, nunca he podido contra alguien que llora-

- Lo siento, es solo que nunca alguien me había defendido de esa manera, me hace sentir aceptado y que algo debo estar haciendo bien, gracias por ser mi amigo-

-Hey, el que agradecería aquí soy yo.. Todos creen que solo soy un niño bonito sin cerebro y unos brazos lindos... pero tú... a pesar de ser... bueno tú sabes... Gay... no me viste como los demás... me viste como lo que soy una persona que tiene problemas como las demás y me brindaste ayuda...debo agradecerte eso-

-Bueno, si nos la pasamos agradeciéndonos toda la vida jamás haremos algo...te veo después...tengo que ir por unas cosas a mi casillero te veo en la cafetería, por favor pasa por Blaine, dile que los alcanzo.-

-Si, ok te veré allá con Blaine, también debo abrazarlo, le extrañe mucho... mi mamá me mando comida especial el día de hoy- Dijo Ryder con una sonrisa boba haciendo que Kurt riera. "Si Ryder no fuera un chico inocente y lo considerara un hermano para mi definitivamente estaría enamorado de él".

Una vez en el comedor, Blaine y Ryder esperaban a Kurt en la entrada de la cafetería, vieron a Noah, Jake, Marley, Tina, Brittanny y Santana sentados. Kurt y Ryder se acercaron a ellos junto con Blaine, se sentaron y Blaine tenia una sonrisa enorme, ahora se sentia aceptado, iba a hacer muchs amigos, Santana y Noah lo miraron con pesadez, la sonrisa de Blaine desapareció.

-Que viene a hacer Nerderson aquí - Decía Noah, mientras le daba un mordisco a su Hamburguesa-

-El se llama Blaine, y desde hoy se sentara aquí, con nosotros- Dijo Kurt mirando a todos muy seriamente

-Como quieras Hummel, pero eso sí, gracias a él comenzaremos a perder la popularidad que el club ha ganado- Santana decía molesta a Kurt

-y a alguien le importa más su estúpida popularidad que hacer un nuevo amigo-

-Levante la mano a los que les importe- Dijo Noah, todos a excepción de Ryder, Kurt y Blaine levantaron la mano,

-Bien, esta decidido, mayoría gana, así que Nerderson, Piérdete- Dijo Noah, Blaine solo se levanto y estaba a punto de irse, muy triste

-Si no lo quieren aquí, yo me iré con él, saben, creí que eran distintos, pero ya vi que no, solo son unos malditos egoístas- Dicho esto kurt se levanto y se fue junto con Blaine a la única mesa disponible, junto a los contenedores de basura, Ryder también hizo lo mismo y los siguió

-Kurt, no debiste hacer eso, yo no quiero que te pelees con tus amigos por mi culpa- Dijo Blaine muy triste

-Si se siguen portando de esa manera, no serán mis amigos, además, cuando se enteren que entraras al club y escribes esas canciones hermosas te van a amar- Kurt estaba sonriendo a Blaine- Además, no iba a dejar que te vinieras solo a este lugar.-

-Pero creí que te daría asco comer aquí, realmente estamos comiendo en el basurero.

-Al parecer Ryder se acostumbro y creo que yo puedo hacerlo, míralo come despreocupadamente- Ambos miraban a Ryder como devoraba sus alimentos

-Lo siento solo que yo tengo Hambre, y realmente no me importa el lugar-

Los 3 chicos rieron

-Y dime, Blaine,- Pregunto Ryder – ¿Es cierto que audicionaras para el Club Glee?-

-Sí, de alguna manera, Kurt me convenció de hacerlo- Sonrió Tímidamente- Enserio no les importa hacer esto, digo sentarse aquí conmigo, a pesar de que todos los comiencen a odiar y a molestar por hablarme, como paso la ultima vez.

-Claro que no- Ambos chicos contestaron-Es más, a mi no me importa lo que piensen de mi, soy feliz y si solo estaba con ellos, era porque Kurt se sentaba ahí, el es el único que siempre me ha apoyado, el es mi único amigo ahí- Ryder decía entusiasmado, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Kurt-

-Oh, Ryder, eres un exagerado- Kurt se sonrojo -a lo que Ryder se refiere es que no nos importa lo que digan de nosotros. Antes en esta escuela era Invisible, solo quería tener algún amigo, solo quería encajar en este sitio, y ahora, el Club Glee es mi Hogar, Ryder y esos chicos son mis amigos, pero la diferencia es que a ellos ahorita les importa más ser populares que ser una familia, justo como Ryder mencionaba en un principio, pero sé que son buenos chicos, todos ellos.

-Sí, pero ya basta de cursilerías, mejor sigamos comiendo, porque yo muero de hambre- Ryder dijo, comiendo ahora una hamburguesa

-¿de dónde sacas tanta comida?-Pregunto Sorprendido Kurt, pobre de tu padre, como le hará para mantenerte-

-Pero basta de hablar de mí, cuéntame Blaine, ¿tienes algún amor oculto, una novia o algún amor no correspondido?- Ryder preguntaba con un tono muy gracioso

Blaine se sonrojo bastante, ya que nunca nadie le había preguntado algo así

-OH, y-y-y-yo soy Gay- Soltó sin más- Mirando a Kurt, quien lo miraba sorprendido

-mira, quien lo diría, Anderson además de cerebrito es Gay- Dijo Kurt, burlándose un poco

-No es algo que me guste gritarlo, pero tampoco lo niego- y se le quedo mirando a Kurt, quien solo comía su ensalada.

- Y bueno, si no es chica, ¿qué chico te gusta?-Blaine,que estaba apunto de darle u mordisco a su Sandwich, casi se ahogaba cuando Ryder le pregunto eso, dio una mirada Rápida hacia Kurt, pero al ver que el levanto la mirada interesado, tras lo que dijo Ryder,el moreno respondió aterrado.- Jake-

-¿Puckerman?- Dijo Ryder muy molesto

-S-s-s-si- (Enserio Blaine, Jake,) pensó Blaine-

-que tendrá ese tonto, como para que también a los chicos Gay les guste-

-Descuida Ryder, ya encontraras una chica que no ame a Jake- Kurt se burlaba de Ryder- Lo que pasa que a Ryder le gusta Marley y ella aparentemente esa loca por Jake-

-Oh, ya veo- Dijo Blaine

-Jake es lindo- Dijo Kurt

-Oh y ahora estarán hablando de Puckerman- Ryder estaba molesto

-No, no lo siento Ryder- Blaine se disculpo, los 3 chicos escucharon como el timbre que anunciaba el fin del descanso sonó.

-En fin vayamos a clase- Dijo Kurt levantándose, seguido de Blaine y Ryder

* * *

Kurt estaba triste, ya que no sabía nada de Adam en todo el día, lo único que supo fue lo que le dijo El Sr. Shue y era que Adam se tuvo que ir a su casa.

-Tal vez está enfermo- Dijo Ryder, viendo a su amigo

-Si, tal vez pero me debió de haber avisado, no es justo que se vaya así porque si-

"Escúchate Kurt, estas siendo muy Egoista" Penso el ojiazul

-Kurt, siento mucho dejarte solo ahorita, pero tengo que ir a clase de Francés, y sabes que no entiendo nada de esa clase, así que tengo que llegar temprano, la profesora me ayudará a leer la letra de una canción que quiere que cante, al parecer le gusta mucho mi voz, y por eso me dará créditos extra, Adiós Kurt-Ryder le dio un abrazo a Kurt y se fue corriendo.

-Adiós Ryder, suerte- Fue lo único que Dijo Kurt, no se sentía con ánimos de nada, extrañaba a Adam, sin mas que hacer se dirigió a su próxima clase.

Ya en su salón de clases, le sorprendió ver de nuevo a Blaine, este se le acerco con una gran sonrisa a Kurt el castaño solo dijo – ¿Habrá una clase que no compartamos juntos?- tratando de ser gracioso, pero con el humor que llevaba en ese momento, parecía que le molestaba la presencia de Blaine.

-Yo, lo siento Kurt si quieres no te hablare en la clase- la sonrisa del moreno Desapareció y se alejaba tristemente del lugar.

-No, no Blaine, lo siento, no quise decirlo en ese modo, solo que no sé nada de Adam y eso me pone triste-

-No te preocupes Kurt, te entiendo- La sonrisa del moreno volvió pero no tan grande como antes, ahora era una incomoda

-Solo discúlpame Blaine ¿si?- Kurt trato de sonreír

-Si, no te preocupes- Blaine se sentó al lado de Kurt. La clase que era aburrida para ambos se hizo eterna y Kurt seguía pensando en Adam, ¿por qué se habrá ido a su casa?

-Kurt, Kurt, hey, me escuchas- Blaine le hablaba a Kurt, quien se veía como "ido"

-Si, ¿que paso?- Kurt estaba regresando de sus pensamientos

- La clase termino hace 5 minutos y yo trato de hablarte pero no me escuchas-

-Lo siento Blaine, bien, es hora de ir al salón del coro, donde vas a hacer tu audición para el club-

-No lo se Kurt ¿ y que pasa si los demás no me aceptan?

-Lo harán, confía en mi-

* * *

Adam llego a su casa, se salió de sus clases no tenía ganas de nada se sentia muy mal por todo lo que el estaba pasando, también se preocupaba por Kurt, el no merecía a alguien como Kurt. Kurt es perfecto, tierno, lindo, comprensivo, ¿Quién era Adam Crawford para Kurt Hummel?.

El rubio solo tomo se lanzo hacia su cama y se quedo dormido.

* * *

Espero que les agrade como va la historia.. Solo unos capitulos mas y ya comenzamos con la historia como tal (KLAINE COMPLETAMENTE) hahah.. claro tambien tendra algo de Ryder y Santana.. pero dependiendo de lo que ustedes dgan yo tomare la exxtencion de los capitulos en cuanto a ellos.

Nos leemos despues :3


	9. Chapter 9

Hola... espero me hayan extrañado.. :( les agradesco a las personas que les esta gustando mi fic y les agrada el drama... que le pongo a la historia

Les traigo un nuevo capitulo, aqui aparece algo "definitivo" y talvez confuso.. pero espero lo entiendan :)

* * *

Capitulo 9: Porque te amo, sé que es lo mejor.

* * *

Kurt estaba en su casillero, arreglando algunas cosas, mientras Blaine lo observaba detalladamente, veía como el casillero del rubio tenía muchas fotografías, la mayoría de él con Santana, Adam y su padre, y solo una con Ryder, entre otras cosas que hacían que el casillero de Kurt pareciera único y especial, Kurt noto que Blaine observaba sus fotos.

-Tenemos que sacarnos fotos para que las pueda poner aquí sabes.- Sonreía el Castaño al moreno

-Si, Kurt- Regreso la sonrisa sonrojado

-Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas ¿sabes?- Kurt lo dijo sin pensar, a los segundos re regaño a sí mismo por decirlo y al notar como el rostro de Blaine se sonrojo aun mas pensó que tal vez fue mala idea, Blaine estaba a punto de responder con alguna tontería… pero para su mala o buena suerte, Santana se acercó a ellos.

-Hummel, me has abandonado, eso no es bueno- Santana parecía triste, aunque Kurt seguía molesto con ella por cómo ello y algunos en el club trataron a Blaine

-Santana lo siento, pero tú elegiste seguir al estúpido de Puckerman y a los demás, nunca aceptaron a Blaine -

-oh, así que me has cambiado por Nerderson, mira que buen amigo eres-

-Santana, por favor, te pido que no le digas así, el se llama Blaine, Blaine Anderson ¿te queda claro?- Kurt miraba seriamente a Santana, lo cual era raro, ya que siempre era la latina la que miraba de esa manera

-Ok, Hummel como quieras, quieres hacer servicio comunitario está bien, pero eso sí, tienes que elegir o Nerderson o yo- Santana sabía que Kurt iba a elegirla a ella, pues ha sido siempre su mejor amiga.

-Santana, por favor no seas infantil, no puedo elegir entre los dos- Kurt miraba a Santana desafiante, Ignorando a Blaine completamente

-Kurt, lo siento, no quiero que por mi culpa discutas con ella- dijo Blaine agregándose a la conversación

-Si sabes lo que te conviene Hobbit es mejor que te largues ¿ok?, Kurt solo es tu amigo por lastima.

-Eso no es verdad Blaine es especial para mí-

-Si, es especial porque te da lástima ¿no es así?, pero está bien, sigue disfrutando de ser un chico bueno y cuando te canses por favor ven a buscarme-

-No Santana te equivocas, Blaine es especial y jamás lo dejare solo-

-Piénsalo dos veces Hummel, sabes que no te conviene tenerme de enemiga, así que sé un buen chico y manda a volar a Nerderson-

-Es Blaine y no, el es mi amigo, y prefiero tener su amistad en lugar de la tuya- Eso fue todo, Santana estaba furiosa, pero no dijo ni hizo nada mas, no sabía que mas decir, no podía decir que la verdadera razón por la cual quería que Kurt se alejara de Blaine era porque Noah Puckerman planeaba hacerle algo y ella n quería que Kurt saliera herido.

-Muy bien, pero no digas que no te lo advertí- Ya hablara con Anderson, si sabía lo que le convenía y en realidad apreciaba a Kurt, se tendría que alejar de él.

Blaine se sentía terrible, sabía lo que Santana significaba para la vida de Kurt, y no quería sentirse culpable de que por hablarle a él, Kurt termine su amistad con la latina

-Kurt yo…-

-Ya sé lo que vas a decir y créeme, Santana es mi amiga, si, pero no estaré soportando que ella te trate mal, tu no estás solo, yo se que te puedes defender por ti mismo, pero debes recuperar confianza y mientras la juntas yo estaré a tu lado para defenderte y cuidarte ok-

-Pero Kurt…-

-Pero nada, y ya mejor olvidemos el tema porque cometeré un Blainicidio- Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa

-Está bien, creo que valoro mi vida- Dijo Blaine con un tono nervioso, realmente le agradaba Kurt, lo aceptaba y valoraba tal y como era, el no lo veía como un Nerd o alguien desagradable, además Kurt era un chico seguro de si mismo, el había sufrido mucho, pero eso y su novio lo hicieron tener más confianza y der muy valiente, su novio, rayos como detestaba a ese chico, el quisiera estar en el lugar de él. Blaine quisiera ser aquel que lo besara, que lo abrazara…. Pero que estaba pensando… no podría ser cierto Blaine Anderson se había enamorado de Kurt Hummel.

Kurt estaba en clase, tenía dos semanas sin saber nada de Adam y eso lo ponía triste, lo extrañaba mucho, la última vez que lo vio lo noto muy raro, lo había ido a buscar todos los días después de clases, había llamado demasiadas veces y dejado varios textos diciéndole que lo extrañaba y que no dejaba de pensar en el, pero no recibía respuesta alguna y en su casa parecía que no viviera nadie y eso le preocupaba.

Estaba devastado Santana ya no le hablaba, aunque le doliera sabia que hacia lo correcto la amistad de Blaine valía la pena. Sus amigos del club lo ignoraban y ni Blaine ni Ryder lograban animarle, quien iba a decir que aquel chico rudo y torpe, del que todos se burlaban, tuviera el corazón más grande de todos y mejor aun fuera uno de sus mejores amigos. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que recibió un mensaje:

"Te veo en 20 minutos en el Salón del Coro"

Su corazón latió fuertemente Adam le había mandado un mensaje estaba tan preocupado por el que ya no podía esperar los 20 minutos para verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo extraño.

Al terminar la clase en la que Kurt estaba, salió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el Salón del coro, con la esperanza de encontrar a aquel chico rubio de ojos azules que había robado su corazón. Y Ahí estaba sentado sobre el Piano, solo mirando hacia el suelo.

-Adam- Grito el castaño, con lagrimas y corriendo para abuzarlo

-Quédate donde estas por favor- Dijo Adam seriamente sin mirar al castaño

-¿Que te pasa Adam?-Kurt estaba asustad, el rubio siempre era cálido y cariñoso con él

-Nada- Dijo Secamente Adam –Solo necesito hablar contigo, sabes, esto no está funcionando-

-¿De que estás hablando?- Kurt ahora estaba llorando

-Kurt Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil, ya no quiero estar contigo- Kurt no decía nada, esas palabras le llegaron como navajas por todo el cuerpo, solo lloraba más y más, como si eso fuera posible.

-¿Pero porque Adam?-

-Lo siento Kurt, mereces algo mejor-

-Yo te amo- Dijo Kurt con toda la sinceridad que pudiera existir.

-Pero yo no- el rubio Grito y miro a Kurt a los ojos-Nunca lo hice, ¿que no entiendes? Jugué contigo, con tus sentimientos, ¿Por qué eres tan ingenuo?- Dijo Adam sin mostrar emoción alguna

-Pero yo…-

-KURT, ENTIENDELO, SOLO ESTUVE JUGANDO CONTIGO, NUNCA ME IMPORTASTE, ¿O ACASO PENSASTE QUE ALGUIEN COMO YO ESTARIA CON ALGUIEN COMO TU?- Adam estaba gritándole a Kurt con mucho resentimiento y odio-ERES TAN ILUSO- Kurt seguía llorando, ¿Por qué le hacía esto? No lo merecía.

-Tal vez, pero para mí fue real, yo te amo-

-Ya te dije que yo no, ya no me busques mas, vive tu vida y déjame tranquilo.- Adam se bajo del piano, se dirigió hacia Kurt que seguía llorando, Adam puso sus manos en el rostro de Kurt, limpiando las lagrimas de sus mejillas, se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la frente, lo miró a los ojos, le brindo una sonrisa triste y se alejo.

No le quería decir a Kurt que la causa de su separación era porque ya estaba cansado de Vivir, no quería que se enterara que estas semanas estuvo hospitalizado porque él quería aliviar su dolor, aliviar lo vacio que se sentía.

Flashback

Estaba en su habitación, había olvidado asegurar la puerta de su habitación.

-Oye Adam, quiero ver que opinas de esta camisa…- Su padre, había entrado a ver a su hijo y no esperaba encontrarlo en un rincón con una navaja cortándose los brazos, ese día Adam había hecho sus heridas muy profundas, ya quería dormir y nunca despertar, ya se sentía débil y muy cansado.

-Hijo, pero que has hecho- Su padre con lagrimas en los ojos le quito la navaja a su hijo, lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo su automóvil, se dirigieron al Hospital, donde a su padre le dijeron que se pudo salvar, no había aparentemente nada grave, pero tenía que ver a un Psicólogo cuando se recuperará, pasaron 3 días y el despertó, su padre y su madre estaban alegres de que estuviera bien, al recuperarse sus padres lo convencieran de ver a un psicólogo, quien hablo con él y le invento una historia acerca del porque lo hizo, el psicólogo, les hizo saber a sus padres que según Adam el motivo era porque nunca pasaba tiempo con sus padres, este les recomendó que tal vez pasar unos días juntos en un lugar como el campo o cerca del mar le haría muy bien a su hijo. Los señores Crawford sin pensarlo vacacionaron en una casa junto al campo por dos semanas, Adam de nuevo fingía estar bien y eso a sus padres pareció convencerlos de nuevo, pero la verdad no era esa, se integro a Mckinley de nuevo y estaba decidido a ponerle fin a todo lo que pasaba con "su vida" y así tratar de tener motivos que lo hagan no quiere seguir luchando por ella, y comenzaría por Kurt.

Fin Flashback

Pasaron 3 días y Kurt estaba deprimido, no había ido a la escuela durante ese tiempo, se la pasaba encerrado y llorando, su padre intento hablar con él pero se negaba a hablar, Ryder y Blaine lo visitaron, y este terminaba por correrlos, no quería ver a Nadie, saber de nadie, solo quería estar solo y que su dolor terminara.

Al día siguiente, el padre de Kurt entro a su habitación y consigo llevo una foto de su madre

-Ya te dije que me dejes solo-

-Kurt, levántate de una vez, necesito hablar contigo. Dijo Burt con autoridad.

-No, no quiero, déjame solo- Burt no hizo caso, alejo las sabanas de Kurt, lo jalo hacia él y lo abrazo. El castaño se sintió tan protegido y débil a la vez, comenzó a llorar su padre solo lo presionaba con más fuerza, sin querer Burt también estaba llorando, odiaba ver a su hijo destrozado de esa manera, una vez que Kurt pudo calmarse un poco, se separo del abrazo de su padre y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Por qué papá? ¿Por qué el amor duele?-

-Porque así es el amor, siempre habrá alguien que no sienta lo mismo por ti y algún día encontraras a la persona correcta-

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-Que si Adam no es para ti, habrá alguien que si lo sea, es cuestión del destino- Kurt miraba atento a su padre.

-No entiendo- Burt suspiro

-Tu destino ya está marcado Kurt, y ya está establecido quien será la persona que complemente u vida, en tu camino encontraras mucho personas, te enamoraras y si eres correspondido, eso es genial, pero como esa persona no es para ti, así como comenzó, terminara y seguirás así hasta que llegues al final de tu camino, donde esa persona te estará esperando-Kurt estaba confundido con la explicación de su padre.

-Mira hijo- Burt le mostro la foto de su Madre- Ella es la única mujer que he amado, antes de ella, hubieron mas chicas, a la mayoría de ellas creía amarlas, pero no era así, y cuando conocí a tu madre, no "creí amarla", solamente lo supe desde que la conocí- Ahora Kurt había entendido lo que su padre quiso decirle- No digo que ese Chico Adam no te haya amado, porque lo noté en la manera que te veía cuando salías con él, solo que él no era el que estaba destinado a ti.- Burt se levanto abrazo a su hijo y se fue.

Kurt se miró al espejo ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? Como era posible que en tres días su vida fuera un caos, y más aun, esa rara explicación de su padre, la cual no le encontró sentido, de cierta manera sabia que tenía razón, si Adam n era feliz con él, no tenía motivos para atarlo a él y obligarlo a que sintiera lo mismo, a pesar de que Adam le dijo que había sido todo una farsa el sabía que no era así, el siempre amaría al rubio y aunque intentara odiarlo no podía, Kurt decidió que su vida no terminaría como aquel chico que por amor se deprimió, no, el era mejor que eso y esta no era excepción para salir adelante. Por primera vez en 3 días sonrió y un extraño brillo en sus ojos de repente le hizo saber que tenía muchas cosas por delante, amigos que estarían para él como Ryder y Blaine, y personas incondicionales en su vida como su padre.

Mientras Burt estaba viendo un partido de Softball en la tv Kurt se acerco a él.

-Ya era hora Kurt, pensé que nunca saldrías de ahí-

-Lo siento-

-No te disculpes hijo, todos hemos tenido días malos-

-Pero yo...-

-Pero nada Kurt, y ¿sabes que?-

-Que-

-Vamos a festejar que mi hijo ha dejado su depresión a un lado y vayamos a comer una Hamburguesa gigante porque muero de Hambre-

-Pero papá, esas cosas tienen demasiada Grasa, subiré 100 kilos en un día- Burt reía, amaba tener a su hijo de Vuelta

-Pues yo podría tener un infarto, pero sabes que los Hummel somos mejores que cualquier enfermedad y depresión alguna, así que olvida tu dieta, ya podrás lamentarte el día de mañana-Kurt asintió, de alguna manera las Hamburguesas eran su debilidad y no había comido en varios meses una hamburguesa, no hacia mal a nadie ¿o si?-

Ambos Hummel salieron de su casa y se dirigieron a su lugar preferido para comer Hamburguesas.

Kurt Hummel como todos lo conocían, había vuelto, a pesar de sufrir por Adam, sabía que eso algún día iba a desaparecer y solo quedaría el lindo recuerdo de lo que vivieron.

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

Entiendan a Adam, sabran porque hizo eso en el proximo capitulo, tambien sabran el porque de la extraña platica de Burt y la recuperacion rapida de Kurt... talvez en ese capitulo todo vaya muy rapido (se suponia que este capitulo, iba en 4 capitulos, pero tuve que resumirlo y quedo asi, porque se que esperan Klaine con ansias y no queria que se desesperaran) asi que si les resulta algo confuso haganmelo saber y con gusto les explico las dudas que tengan.. espero les haya gustado el cap.

Nos leemos la proxima


	10. Chapter 10

Lo sé me he tardad mucho D: ... pero ya está porfin hay un nuevo capitulo :)

* * *

Este es el capitulo mas importante, y mi favorito.. es el climax de mi historia.. spero que a ustedes tmbn les guste :)

* * *

Capitulo 10: Rendirse ¿Es lo correcto para mí?

* * *

Kurt se levanto este día de una manera muy optimista, aunque se sentía horrible por Blaine y Ryder había sido muy grosero con ellos, esperaba que no estuvieran molestos, se arreglo y preparo el desayuno para él y para su padre, al terminar de desayunar, se despidió de Burt y se dirigió hacia Mckinley

Al llegar al colegio fue recibido por Ryder y Blaine, quienes lo esperaban muy contentos.

-Ya era hora Kurtie- Ryder corrió y lo abrazó

-Si, estuvimos muy tristes porque no sabíamos que te pasaba- Dijo Blaine observando con mucha ternura a Kurt

-Más bien, tu estuviste todo el tiempo diciendo "vamos a ver a Kurt, saliendo de clases" y en todo el día se la pasaba hablando sobre ti, ¿sabes lo estresante que era eso Kurt?, ¿Lo sabes? Ryder se acerco a Kurt tomándolo por los hombros y mirándolo con intriga... lo cual a Kurt le causo gracia y el moreno se sonrojo por lo que Ryder había dicho.

-¿Es cierto eso Blaine?- Kurt lo miro y el moreno se sonrojo mas, como si eso fuera posible

-S-s-si, quiero decir, somos amigos ¿no?, me preocupe por ti-

-Eso es lindo Blaine-

-Tu lo eres- El moreno dijo eso sin pensar y rápidamente se arrepintió de decirlo, Ryder solo se reía sin parar al ver la cara de Blaine, que prácticamente era roja, tan roja como un tomate y Kurt por igual.-

-Tengo que irme, los veré después- Blaine salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a Kurt confundido y a Ryder a punto de orinarse de la risa.

-¿Y tu de que te ríes?- Kurt miro muy molesto a Ryder- Oh mira ahí está Marley y va acompañada de Jake- Dijo el castaño, haciendo que la risa de Ryder desapareciera.

-Ahora es mi turno de reírme de ti-

-No tenías porque ser tan malo- Dijo Ryder haciendo un puchero.

-Mejor vayamos a clase de francés, porque ya perdí 3 y no quiero atrasarme más-

-No te preocupes por eso, tu querido Blaine ha estado tomando doble apunte- Dijo Ryder haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Querido"

-Blaine, realmente es un buen amigo-

-Si, claro amigo... bueno Kurt, me alegra que ya no estés deprimido, por cierto, ¿Por qué lo estabas?, apuesto que Adam tiene que ver algo en eso- Kurt de repente se sintió triste de nuevo

-Yo, lo siento no quise decir nada que te afectara-

-No, no te preocupes, y si, Adam termino conmigo, pero por favor no preguntes más y es mejor que todo quede así, ya estoy tratando de salir adelante- Ryder solo se acerco a Kurt y lo abrazó

-No estás solo ¿ok? Y descuida, pronto serás feliz-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Nada, solo es cosa del destino. Ryder Sonrió y se fue corriendo

-¿Desde cuándo Ryder habla de esa manera?- Kurt se hizo esa pregunta miles de veces- ¿De nuevo el Destino?- No quiso prestar más atención a eso y se dirigió a su clase de Francés.

* * *

Blaine estaba acomodando algunas cosas en su casillero, trato de evitar a Kurt a toda costa, le daba demasiada vergüenza, pensaba que le reclamaría por haberle dicho eso, y estaba aterrado.

-Listo para el almuerzo- Kurt estaba detrás de él, así que el moreno se asusto y tiro todas sus cosas al suelo, Kurt estaba riéndose de la cara de su amigo.

-Kurt, me asustaste- Dijo Blaine, estaba nervioso, se agacho y recogió sus cosas

-Entonces logré lo que quería, además era para romper la tensión- Dijo Kurt ayudándole a recoger los cuadernos y libros a Blaine

-¿Porque para romper la tensión?-

-¿Porque hoy es tu audición o acaso lo olvidaste?-

-No, no lo hice solo que…-

-nada Blaine, ahora vayamos con todos-Kurt y Blaine se dirigían a la sala del coro, este era el momento en el que Blaine se luciría y daría todo en el Club Glee

-¿Estás listo?-

-Me siento nervioso-

-Eso es normal, ya verás que se te pasara-

-No lo sé-

-¿y que canción presentaras?-

-Eso será una sorpresa-

-Está bien-

-¿Y Ryder no vendrá?-

-Supongo que estará con todos los chicos del Club, o más bien, reservando su lugar al lado de Marley- Kurt se burlaba de Ryder

-Si- Solo con esa palabra Blaine demostró que estaba muy nervioso, había practicado lo suficiente, como para decir que estaba listo, pero el sabia que cantando frente una canción Escrita por el frente a Kurt, lo hacía dudar siquiera si sabia tocar algún instrumento-

* * *

Ahora Blaine y Kurt se hallaban en el auditorio, el castaño lo alentaba y el moreno era un mar de nervios.

-Todo estará bien Blaine, se que lo harás genial, Ahora quédate aquí y espera a que te llame está bien

* * *

Adam había llegado de su cita con El Psicólogo, ese día había platicado acerca del rompimiento con Kurt y porque lo hizo, claro, le oculto ciertas cosas, solo le dijo que El merecía a alguien mejor y Kurt no lo era, pero eso era una vil mentira.

* * *

-¿Hummel, quieres decirnos que hacemos aquí?- Grito Noah hacia Kurt quien se hallaba en el escenario, el mayor de los Puckerman estaba sentado en uno de los asientos en el auditorio

-Ya lo sabrás, ahora cállate y escúchame-

-Señor Shue, Ryder, Bola de Intolerantes y Falsos, quiero presentarles oficialmente a Blaine Anderson, el cual quiere adicionar para entrar al Glee Club- Kurt presento a Blaine como se merece, pero recibiendo respuestas negativas por parte de sus compañeros, todos comenzaron a abuchear al moreno y diciendo algunas cosas

-El no debe estar aquí- Grito Jake Furioso desde su asiento al lado de Marley, quien estaba Admirándolo, y a su lado de ella estaba Ryder admirándola a ella

-Regrésalo al Salón de Matemáticas-Santana ahora Grito, entre abucheos y otras palabras que ella misma ni comprendía

-Llévalo con lo cerebritos, el no pertenece aquí-Rachel era la que gritaba ahora, pero ella realmente lo hacía por miedo, Kurt era la voz principal, Marley y Brittany tenían el estelar para la Competencia que será en dos semanas, su talento estaba opacado, y no quería que fuera opacado por alguien más.

-Chicos, por favor, ¿Qué les sucede? ¿Ustedes no son así?- Dijo el señor Shue, mirando a todos decepcionado, haciendo que todos excepto Ryder bajaran la mirada.

-Tengo que hablar seriamente con ustedes, se supone que este Club es de aceptación, diversión y sobre todo respeto, así que ahora todos guardaran silencio y escucharan a Blaine Cantar.-

-Gracias Señor Shue-Sonrió Kurt- Blaine Anderson, Hora del Show-Dicho esto, Kurt bajo del escenario y se sentó al lado del Señor Shue.

* * *

Adam Tomó Una Hoja de Papel y una Pluma color Rojo, se sentía triste, pero ya no lo expresaba, sentía ganas de llorar pero no lo hacía, solo sabía que había una forma de acabar ese sufrimiento, pero ese ya no era el cortar su cuerpo…

* * *

-Hola, Mi nombre Es Blaine Anderson- Blaine se quedo parado, observando a todos, como lo observaban Furiosos, pero eso realmente poco le importaba, solo buscaba 2 pares de ojos, los de Ryder y los de Kurt

-Muy Bien, Blaine, y dime que nos vas a cantar-

-Es una canción que yo escribí-

-¿Así que es una canción original?, WooW eso es sorprendente, y cuál es su nombre?- Pregunto El Señor Shue maravillado, seria genial tener a un escritor en el club.

-Jarabe Para la tos, Cough Syrup en ingles- Dijo Blaine Rápidamente

-Wooow, para ser un nerd tu canción tiene un nombre muy poco original, Dime ¿acaso hablas de cuando te enfermaste o algo así?-

-Santana, ya basta-Grito El Señor Shue-Lo siento, puedes comenzar-

La música, comenzó a sonar, al parecer Blaine tenía una pista de la canción.

* * *

Adam tomó el bolígrafo y escribió:

_Papá, Mamá:_

_Por favor, les pido entiendan mi decisión, ya no quiero tener un futuro, no sin Zach, No sin Ross, y menos Sin Kurt._

_Desde el Momento que yo deje de sentirme vivo en este lugar, fue cuando perdí todo lo que más amaba, por eso no quiero que piensen que fui un cobarde, solamente creo que mi misión en esta vida ha terminado, no espero que me perdonen, mucho menos que comprendan el porque lo hice, solo quiero que entiendan que lo que hice, fue por estar cansado de vivir._

_P.D. Kurt, espero seas feliz, ya que no lo fuiste conmigo. Te amo, Te amo mucho._

ADAM

**_Life's too short to even care at all oh,  
I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control.  
These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh oh,  
Oh oh oh oh,  
A wet world aches for a beat of a drum.  
Oh. _**

* * *

Todos quedaron Boquiabiertos, la voz de Blaine era excepcional

**__  
If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away  
To some fortune that I should have found by now  
I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down _**

* * *

Una vez que termino la Carta, Adam la doblo y la puso en la mesa de noche, con unas letras grandes que decían "ADIOS"

**__  
Life's too short to even care at all oh  
I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue  
These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart  
Oh oh oh oh  
A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh _**

* * *

Blaine, estaba conmovido, esa canción, era lo que mas quería, lo que mas quería representar al mundo y ahora gracias a Kurt lo estaba haciendo, observaba a todos, tenían los ojos húmedos, incluso los hermanos Puckerman.

* * *

**_If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away  
To some fortune that I should have found by now_**

* * *

Adam busco en su armario, recordaba que había guardado una soga, bastante Gruesa, cuando al fin la encontró, la aseguro de la viga más resistente que había en su habitación. No había nada que discutir, o nada que agregar, el estaba más que listo para dejar este mundo, no sentía nada y él pensaba que eso le hacía entender que no era un ser humano, que no merecía estar vivo. Una vez arriba de una silla y haber atado la soga a su Cuello, sabía que estaba listo para despedirse de todo…

* * *

_  
**_And so I run now to the things they said could restore me  
Restore life the way it should be  
I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_**

* * *

Marley, Tina, Brittany y Kitty estaban llorando, Si Kitty Wilde, la misma chica que Junto a Karofsky suelen acosar a Blaine, ahora sentía un dolor profundo al escuchar esa canción, pero el dolor le hacía saber que todo estaría bien, que lo que hace está mal, pero aun estaba a tiempo de cambiar. Los hermanos Puckerman, Finn e incluso Santana y Quinn estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas…  
Rifes toó short to even care at all oh  
I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control  
Pronto Adam lanzo el cascaron de su ser a la nada, representada por Ese pequeño espacio entre el suelo y el límite de esa soga…

* * *

**_If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away  
To some fortune that I should have found by now_**  
_

* * *

Es sorprendente como puedes ver tu vida pasar por tus ojos a una velocidad inexplicable, también es muy sorprendente como puedes llegar a imaginar que después de todo, las personas que dejas aquí, deben seguir su ritmo, encontrar lo que les haga felices, lo había encontrado con Kurt, y ahora lo dejo ir… pero sabía que era demasiado tarde, ya no podía regresar el tiempo, no podía regresar solo esos 3 segundos en los cuales su vida dio fin…  
**_So I run now to the things they said could restore me  
Restore life the way it should be  
I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down _**

* * *

Adam Crawford, ahora era lo que él quería, si después de la muerte hay otra vida, el seguramente estaría allá, pero si no la hay… el solamente será un vago recuerdo, un ejemplo de que la vida siempre tendrá un propósito, de que tu destino no lo eliges tu, si no que el destino ya está escrito  
**___**

**_One more spoon of cough syrup now (x2)_**

* * *

Blaine termino su actuación, absolutamente todos lo observaron conmovidos, Blaine al igual que todos estaba llorando, Kurt era el más conmovido, había leído esos versos inconclusos, pero jamás se imagino que la magia de Blaine fuera tan grande.

-Todos inmediatamente se levantaron aplaudirle a Blaine, a pesar de que su "magia" conmovió a muchos a Noah y a Rachel aun no lo estaban del todo.

-Bien hecho Blaine, creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que eres un cantante y compositor excepcional… así que Bienvenido a New Directions- Dijo Alegremente el Señor Shue

-Gracias- Fue lo único que Blaine logro decir, porque en ese momento Ryder y Kurt corrieron a abrazarlo

-Muy bien, te luciste Anderson- Ryder estaba contento por su amigo, realmente tenía un gran talento.

* * *

-En casa de los Crawford, sus padres querían platicar con Adam, justo como el Psicólogo sugirió, al llamar a Adam tocando la puerta de su habitación, vieron que este no respondió, pensaron que tal vez estaba dormido y no insistieron, pasaron 2 horas y ya era la hora en la que cenaban, su madre le pidió a su esposa, fuera por Adam, para que Juntos compartieran los alimentos.

El señor Crawford al recordar que tal vez Adam estaría dormido, no llamo a la puerta, si no que intento abrirla, comenzó a preocuparse cuando notó que estaba cerrada con llave, llamo a su esposa, pidiéndole la réplica de la llave de la habitación del rubio, sus padres se asustaron cuando vieron toda la habitación obscura, La señora Crawford se dirigió a encender la luz, esperando ver a su pequeño acostado y durmiendo, pero no fue así, al encender la luz, pudieron observar a su hijo, Adam Crawford, quien perdió su rumbo al perder dos personas muy importantes en su vida, quien pensó que había encontrado a la persona que lo haría salir adelante, pero que lo dejo, dejo escapar la felicidad que Kurt le brindaba porque no quería que el llevara esta carga con él.

Aquel chico que era carismático, tierno y muy generoso, quien en un principio se ocultaba tras una capa de dureza y acoso hacia los demás, nadie imaginaba que precisamente él estaría colgado de una viga de su propio techo, frente a ellos, su padre no perdió más tiempo e inmediatamente corto la soga y bajo a su hijo, mientras su madre llamaba a una ambulancia con la esperanza de que su hijo siguiera con vida, pero muy en el fondo sabían que era demasiado tarde.

Sus padres envueltos en sufrimientos y dolor, tuvieron que resignarse a que su hijo, aquel que una vez trato de suicidarse, esta vez había logrado su cometido, ninguno de ellos se explicaba porque, hasta que su padre vio la carta que el rubio dejo antes de su muerte

**_"Te amo Kurt, te amo demasiado_**

Al parecer para ellos, ya había un culpable, ese chico Kurt, y ellos tomarían venganza, por supuesto que lo harían…

* * *

Y bien.. que les parecio?

A mi me hizo llorar... :'(

* * *

Se que la cancion de Cough syrup es de "young the giant"... pero esto es un fic.. y ademas se me hizo mas lindo que Blaine la cantara como original :)

* * *

Bueno.. de aqui ya será historia kLAINE... PERO se desatan muchas tramas.. y las cosas "iconclusas" o que en otros capitulos se mencionan y hasta la fecha no e sabe nada,.. ya tendran sentido apartir de ahra :) gracias.. nos leemos luego :p


End file.
